Comin' Home
by ImpalaGirl4484
Summary: Sam and Dean are back on the road heading for Dewitt, Michigan. Something in Blood Cemetery is killing people, and they plan to stop it. Can they learn from past mistakes or are they doomed to repeat them? Second Installment of 'Far From Home' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the boys…Kripke does. I'm just his meat puppet.  
**

**Author's Note: Welcome Back my faithful readers! I am really excited to begin this next installment in what I call the 'Far From Home' series. I hope you all enjoyed the first story. If you haven't read it yet, please do that first. Otherwise, you may be a little lost. This story will have some new surprises for you, a few new faces and a couple of old ones as well. So sit back and kick your feet up. Please be sure to let me know what you think. Like I said with the last story, the boys are in control, but ultimately it is you, gentle readers that guide my hand.  


* * *

  
**

The Story So Far…

Dean has fallen in love with Bobby's daughter Andie. He almost had to kill her when a powerful demon named Lilitu took her over as her meat puppet. Lilitu was the same demon that had forced Bobby to kill his wife Karen when Andie was a young child. Sam has been laying low, trying to stay out of Dean's life in the vain attempt to give his brother some normalcy. Cas talked him into coming to help Dean save Andie. Sam arrives at the last minute and sort of saves the day. He killed the demon, but Andie dies in the attempt. In heaven, Andie meets her mother who tells her that she is needed on Earth, that Dean needs her. A mysterious angel sends her back. Castiel has been trying to help Andie remember who it was. He has the feeling there is more to the story than what she is able to give him. Sam and Dean are back on the road and headed to Dewitt, Michigan to handle some business involving a haunted cemetery.

* * *

Now…

Sam was standing in line waiting to pay for the gas. He looked out the window at his brother bopping his head to the beat of Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On'. Dean was playing the drums on the dashboard and singing off-key. And very loudly. He smiled at the sight. They were about 65 miles north of Dewitt with nightfall fast approaching. They had taken shifts driving to get there faster. Most of the time, Sam had his trusty laptop out, using his Wi-Fi to do more research on the case they were working on. What he had found so far hadn't really shed a whole lot of light on what they were up against. But it turns out that the kid they had found in the burnt up house had gone missing about a month before. That, along with the other weird deaths that had occurred, all happened on a full moon. He had tried in vain to find out more information on the Blood family, but had come up empty. He decided that first thing tomorrow he would hit the public library, hoping they would have what he was looking for in the archives.

"Hey, buddy…you ready?"

Sam shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, sorry. I need a fill up on pump 7." He handed the clerk fifty bucks and headed outside. Rubbing his eyes, it suddenly hit him just how tired he was. Dean jumped out of the car and started to pump the gas. He seemed overly hyper for some reason. He was still singing loudly when Sam climbed back in the car on the passenger side and started to turn the volume down.

"Hey Dean? You mind driving the rest of the way?"

"Sure. Shouldn't take us long anyway. You thinking we should set up shop for the night and start tomorrow?" Dean said as he put the pump back in its holder and came around the side of the car. He climbed in and looked at his brother. He noticed that Sam looked more tired than usual. His eyes had dark shadows under them. A look of concern shown on Dean's face. "Dude. You look like hell. No offense."

Sam chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I don't feel too hot, I guess. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something."

Dean looked at him skeptically. He had seen that look before on his own face. He didn't have the heart to tell Sam that he had been talking in his sleep. A couple of times, Dean had looked over and seen tears falling from Sam's eyes while he slept. He knew his brother must have been having nightmares about his time in the Cage. He remembered all too well what his nightmares had done to him. There was no worse mind fuck than what he carried with him to this day. There were times he could still feel the heat on his skin, could smell the blood and sulfur. Granted it wasn't very often, but there were still those nights when it all came back to him.

Dean put the Impala in gear and headed out. Within the first five minutes of being back on the road, Sam was fast asleep. Dean looked over at him and sighed. He had been avoiding bringing the last year up with Sam, but there were still some questions nagging at him. For instance, if Sam wasn't back on the demon blood, how did he exorcise Lilitu out of Andie? He had never been able to do it without the 'go juice' before. "Unless…" Dean shook his head to clear that thought out of his mind. If he started questioning whether Sam was fully himself, he would never be able to stop. He looked at his brother again and noticed that he was wincing slightly. His brow was creased as if he were in pain. Dean considered pulling over and waking Sam from his nightmare, but he knew that Sam would just say that he was fine and leave it at that. He looked back at the road and continued to drive into the night.

* * *

Comin' Home

Chapter One

Dean and Sam looked around the motel room questioning whether they had made the right choice this time. The orange shag carpeting looked like it hadn't been vacuumed in years. The television still had rabbit ears. The two twin beds were sunk down in the middle. Dean scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Sammy? What the hell is that smell?"

Sam looked like he had eaten some bad shrimp. "Sorry man, it's the only thing we can afford right now." He threw his duffle bag onto the bed closest to the bathroom and a plume of dust flew up into the air. Waving his hand in front of his face, he turned and looked at Dean and shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes and headed toward the bathroom. He shut the door and lifted the lid.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"What?" Sam stood and opened the door. Dean was standing there, plugging his nose.

"I found out what the smell was." He pointed down into the toilet and Sam saw a dead rat, bloated and floating in the water. Sam reached up and grabbed one of the hand towels that were hanging next to the sink, reached down and grabbed the dead creature. He quickly ran from the room and chucked the animal outside. Dean was grabbing his bag and started heading out the door.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere…" Dean looked around the room a final time and added, " Not here." He had stayed in some dives in his time, but this was ridiculous. He could handle the crappy carpet, the funky beds and he could even handle not having Casa Erotica on the tv, but he drew the line at dead rats in the damn toilet. "You coming or staying Sam?"

Sam picked up his bag and followed his brother to the manager's office. Handing the keys back, the manager gave them back their money and actually said the words, "Come back and see us soon." Dean just glared at him and threw open the lobby door and stalked off towards the Impala. It didn't take long for them to find a new room that was more hospitable. The décor still wasn't much to look at but at least the pest control problem was under control. Dean headed for the shower, insisting that he had to wash the rat funk off of him. Sam pulled his jeans off and climbed into bed, his long legs hanging over the edge slightly. He was flat out exhausted. His eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Sam. Wake up."

A female's voice that sounded far away stirred him from his sleep. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he saw that he was in his old room from college. He could see his desk with his laptop on it. His stack of books on the chair. It was then that he felt an arm wrap around him. Turning around he saw Jess. She looked beautiful. Jess smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Jess?" Sam asked. He was completely confused at this point. "Where am I?"

Jess laughed, "Umm, home? Where else would you be?" Looking into her eyes, Sam melted. He reached up and pulled her into his arms. She smelled so good. A mix of honeysuckle and vanilla. Her skin was soft and warm. Sam kissed her lips feverishly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this must be a dream, but he didn't care. She was here with him. He ran his hand through her long, wavy, blonde hair. Jess pulled back and smiled down at him.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I guess I'm just really happy to see you is all." Sam caressed her cheek and pulled her back into his arms. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

Jess kissed his chest. "You're silly Sam. Now get up. We have to get to class. I don't want to be late. This new professor is supposed to be amazing." Jess wiggled out of his embrace and started dressing. Sam just watched her for the longest time. He loved the way she moved. So graceful and strong. She smiled over her shoulder and seeing that he hadn't moved, she put her hands on her hips and turned around.

"Baby, hurry up!"

Sam crawled reluctantly out of bed and grabbed his jeans and threw them on. Jess handed him his t-shirt. He threw it over his head and picked up his books. Jess opened the door and he followed her out. They walked hand and hand through the quad. The sun was extremely bright. It almost hurt his eyes.

"What class is this anyway?" He asked.

Jess just gave him a strange look. "Sam? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Concern shone in her eyes. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. Sam sighed at her touch. She was always so good to him. Had always taken care of him. "You're acting weird." She added.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled down at her. "I guess I just didn't sleep that well last night. Brain's a little foggy." Grabbing her hand again, he added, "I promise, I'm okay Jess. Come on, you didn't want to be late, remember."

They young couple entered the big brick building. Noticing that they were the last people, they both ran to the last door in the hallway. Walking into the room, Sam realized that things were decidedly not good. Standing in front of the empty class was Madison. He knew that this was impossible because he hadn't known her when he was in college.

"Sam Winchester. Nice of you to join us." She smiled seductively. Madison was dressed in a long, red, satin nightgown.

Sam turned to look at Jess but she was nowhere to be found. Turning back to the front, he finally saw her. She was dressed exactly the same as Madison. "Jess? What's going on?"

Madison and Jess both started laughing at him. Madison reached around Jess' waist and drew her to her. Her hands started rubbing Jess slowly. Caressing every inch of her. Sam's stomach lurched at the sight.

"Come on, Sam. Join us. It'll be fun." Jess sneered.

He shook his head, refusing to believe what he was seeing. Jess would have never done something like this. Not the girl he fell in love with. Not the girl he had planned to marry. This was some twisted mockery of her. He watched as Madison reached down and ran her hand up Jess' leg underneath the nightgown. Suddenly, blood was pouring out of Jess, making a puddle around her feet. Sam screamed and tried to run towards her but found that he couldn't move his legs. He watched as Madison transformed into a werewolf and began biting at Jess. Jess reached up started undressing the monster. She began kissing her all over. Sam was horrified at the sight. Both the women were covered in dark red blood from head to toe. Madison reached into Jess' chest and ripped her heart out and began eating it. Jess should have collapsed but yet she kept moving, running her hands through Madison's dark hair. She moaned into her ear. Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"Jess. Please stop."

The two women looked at him. Madison smiled a twisted smile and began walking over towards him. She reached out a bloody hand and Sam pulled away from it. "It's okay Sam. You made me what I am. You made Jess what she is. All you have to do is give in and join us. Then all of the pain will go away. All the hurt you caused us, erased forever." Sam looked down at Madison's chest and saw the bullet hole that he caused when he shot her. Seeing where his gaze lingered, she reached down and took his hand. Pulling his index finger straight, she rammed it into the hole. "That's right Sam. You did this. You killed me, just like you killed her."

"You asked me to Madison. I didn't want to." Sam sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Madison spit at him. Sam's face was covered in blood now. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't exactly make the fact that you sent both of us to Hell okay. Now does it?" Suddenly her face softened, "But it can all go away, just give in Sammy. Just…."

"Sam. Sammy… SAM!" Dean stood over his brother, shaking him awake. Sam jerked up suddenly. Looking around, he looked like a wild animal. "Dude. Relax. It's okay, it's just me." His hair was matted to his forehead from sweating. He could feel tears on his cheeks. Dean handed him a glass of water. Sam gulped it down. His heart rate finally started to slow and his breathing was returning to normal. He looked at his big brother. "It was just a dream." He thought to himself. "Just a dream." Sam realized that he had forgotten to take his meds last night because he had been so tired.

"You okay now?" Dean asked, his voice thick with concern. Sam had been thrashing about in his sleep, screaming out Jess' name. It had taken him a few minutes to get him to wake up.

Sam looked around the room and took a deep breath. "Yeah..I'm fine. Thanks bro." He finally stood and grabbed his clothes and shaving kit. Heading toward the bathroom, he turned to Dean. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It was just a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ugh! I am so tired of writing this every single time, but seeing as how I really don't want to get sued by Lord Kripke or the CW here I go again. I don't own anyone except Andie. But sometimes I wonder if Kripke isn't just tiptoeing around in my head at night.**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you guys so much for sticking with me. Things have been incredibly crazy on my end and I ended up with a raging case of writer's block. I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I even thought about deleting the whole damn thing and just starting over. But as always, Dean and Sam prevailed. As I was laying in bed sleeping tonight, (9/26/2010) the boys woke me up and were screaming in my head for me to finish so that I could move on to the next chapter. So, I begrudgingly obliged. It is now 3:50am and I am exhausted. I'm still not 100% percent happy with it and if ya'll guys hate it, I am soooooo sorry. But if you like it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know. I promise from now on, it will be better and that I will post sooner than I did with this chapter. Hang in there kids, the fun has just begun. xoxo**

* * *

Comin' Home

Chapter Two

Dean was sitting in the motel room waiting for Sam to get back from the library when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw that it was Bobby calling. "Hey Bobby. How's it going?"

"_It's going. Find out anything new on that family?"  
_

"Not yet. Sam's at the library right now. What about on your end? Anything useful?"

"_Just that the doc went crazy and hack up his wife's dead body before he buried her. Never said why."  
_

Dean rubbed his face in frustration. They had tried talking to a few of the locals but they were pretty hesitant to talk. Seems that this family was made up of a bunch of loonies and rumor had it that whoever spoke their name would wind up dead. "Damn townies." Dean thought to himself. He stood up and started to pace the room. "Yeah, well, when Sam gets back, we're gonna suit up and go talk to the sheriff. See if we can get some answers from him."

Bobby was quiet for a minute. He saw Andie and Cas walking back to the house from the window. He knew that the angel was trying to get her to remember anything she could from heaven. He was convinced that there had to be another reason for her being back. As they approached, Bobby quickly went into his office and shut the door. He didn't need them overhearing his conversation with Dean.

"_How's Sam doing Dean?"  
_

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt a little guilty going behind his brother's back, but who the hell else could he talk to? "I don't know, Bobby. He says he okay. But for starters, he looks like the walking dead half the time. He zones out a lot when I'm talking to him. His eyes just kind get glassy and he stares off into space. He's hardly sleeping and when he does, all he does is thrash around." Dean shook his head as he remembered Sam's previous night's episode. "If I didn't know any better, I would think he was having demon d.t.'s again."

"_Has he talked about what the hell he's been doing the last year at all?"  
_

"Not yet. But I'm trying not to push him. I'm really starting to worry about him. I mean, I've seen him in bad shape before, but nothing like this man."

"_Well, all I can say is to give him some time. He obviously has his reasons. You know Sam; he's probably just trying to protect you in his own way." _Bobby finished.

Dean nodded his head. He knew Bobby was probably right, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. He turned his head towards the door when he heard the lock turn. Sam was walking in with a huge stack of files in his arms. Dean quickly changed the subject. "So, umm…how's Andie doing?"

Bobby took the hint. Walking back out of the office he waved at Andie who was sitting on the couch with Castiel. Her eyes lit up when she saw that he was on the phone. She knew her dad would be calling Dean at some point today. Andie stood and walked toward her father expecting him to hand her the phone.

"_She's doing okay. You want to talk to her? She's right here."  
_

Dean thought for a second. He missed her, but he knew that Sam was waiting on him to go over the files before they left for the sheriff's department. He finally answered reluctantly, knowing she was going to be pissed. "No dirty talk for me tonight." He smirked to himself. "I wish I could but Sam's glaring at me, so I better go. Tell her I'll call her later tonight when we get back."

"_Will do Dean."  
_

"Oh, and hey Bobby?"

"_Yeah?"  
_

"Tell her I love her for me okay?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. _"I don't think so Romeo. I don't do sappy boy. You can tell her yourself later." _His daughter started laughing and kissed her dad on the cheek. He huffed at her and hung up the phone. Andie just shook her head. She turned and started walking back to the couch.

"You crotchety old fart." She teased.

Bobby chuckled and headed for the kitchen, leaving Cas to do his work with his daughter. He opened up the fridge and grabbed a beer. When he turned around, he was nose to nose with the angel. "Dammit Cas! I'm gonna put a damn bell on you one of these days."

"I apologize for scaring you Bobby. But we need to talk." He looked into the living room where Andie was asleep on the couch. He had put her to sleep so that he could talk to her father in private. On their walk earlier, he had found out some disturbing information. Something that could potentially spell disaster for everyone in the group. More importantly, for Sam and Dean. Cas crossed the kitchen and walked into the den. Bobby rolled his eyes and followed him in.

"What is it?"

"I was talking with Andrea today as you know, and she remembered the angel that sent her back here." Cas started.

Bobby looked at him. His eyebrows lifted on his face as he waited. "Well, you gonna tell me or am I just supposed to guess?"

"It was Joshua." Cas replied. Joshua was the keeper of the garden in heaven and was the only angel in heaven that could talk directly to Father. Just the fact that he was directly involved in all of this meant this was big. Bigger than Castiel could have ever imagined. But what troubled him more is what he had whispered to Andie before he had sent her back.

"Joshua? You mean…" Bobby stuttered.

"Yes, that Joshua. Unfortunately it doesn't end there." Castiel actually dreaded what he was about to tell the older man. He had already been through hell with what had happened in the weeks prior. Cas began to tell Bobby what he had learned. "It appears that someone has gone rogue and is walking around down here. Joshua told Andie that the battle was far from over and to take care to watch where her allegiance lies. That she would be a sort of catalyst in all of this."

Bobby ran his hand over his beard. He sat down and tried to take all of this information in. "Why couldn't the hosts of Heaven and Hell just leave them all alone?" he thought to himself. He looked at Castiel, his eyes pleading. "Can't they just pick someone else? Is she a vessel now? Which angel went rogue?"

Cas approached Bobby and put his hand on his shoulder. "All very important questions, which I fully intend to find the answers to. For right now, I think it's best however not to say anything to Dean or Sam. Andie doesn't remember the talk because I blocked it from her memory for now. I am going to go try to talk to Joshua and see if I can get the answers that you seek." Cas turned to leave. "I shall return as soon as I know anything new." With a flutter of wings, he was gone, leaving Bobby looking defeated.

"What else can they throw at us?" he asked the empty room. Bobby looked over at Andie's sleeping form. "A catalyst. What the hell was that supposed to mean?" he thought to himself. As if his poor daughter hadn't been through enough, now she was a damn catalyst. Bobby picked up an empty bottle and smashed it against the wall. "Castiel, you'd better hurry the hell up." He added, looking upwards towards the ceiling.

* * *

"Agents Page and Tyler here to see Sheriff Thompson." Dean and Sam flashed their phony F.B.I. badges at the rookie cop operating the front desk. "Jesus, these kids look younger and younger." Dean thought to himself. The cop looked at the badges, and once satisfied, he turned and walk to the only door behind him. Knocking on the door, the young officer winced as the loud, booming voice yelled from behind the door. He looked at Sam and Dean, shrugging and opened the door to let the sheriff know they were there.

"What the hell are you talking about Walkowski?" Sheriff Thompson sounded highly annoyed. "What would the F.B.I. be doing here?"

"I don't know sir. They just asked to speak to you."

"Shit…Well, don't just stand there looking like the dumb ape you are. Send em' in."

Sam and Dean rose when the younger man approached. They looked at each other knowing that this was going to be slow going. Following Walkowski into the sheriff's office, Sheriff Thompson shook their hands and indicated the two chairs opposite his desk. Taking his own seat, Thompson looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"So, forgive my abruptness gentlemen, but what are you doing here?"

Sam looked at Dean and cleared his throat. "Well, we understand that a young man was recently found buried under a house that had burned down."

Sheriff Thompson looked down and nodded his head. "Yep. Tyler Ford. He was a good kid. Best friends with my boy, Jack. We've known him and his family since the boys were in kindergarten. Damn tragedy really. But I'm not sure what this would have to do with you guys."

Dean leaned forward and looked the older man in the eyes. "Well, considering this would make about the fifteenth person to die on that property in the last 20 years, let's just say it caught our attention." "Now, what can you tell us about the Blood family?" Dean never had the ability to be subtle about anything. "What's with all of the secrecy in this town?"

Sheriff Thompson waved the last question off. "Bunch of superstitious morons. There's really nothing to tell about the Blood's. Doc Blood hacked his wife up, killed himself back in the 1800's. Since then everything bad that happens in this town gets blamed on him. Or rather the curse of that family. I don't believe a word of it to tell you the truth. But again, what does that have to do with Tyler's death?"

This time it was Sam who answered. "Just trying to cover all the bases sheriff. Now, did Tyler have any enemies, you know, someone who would have had a grudge against him? Had he been acting strange or anything leading up to when he went missing?"

The sheriff shook his head. "No. Like I said, he was a good kid. Never knew him to even so much as back talk anyone. " Thompson continued, "I told those kids to not go on that property for as long as I can remember. And the one time they don't listen to me, this happens. Matt blames himself. They were out there on prom night and he said that one of the girls they were with brought up the so called legend. Tyler had laughed at it so my boy dared him to go check out the house. That was the last time anyone saw him alive." "We had the local fire chief investigate the fire. Even had a couple of suspects in mind. Nothing panned out and the arson investigators couldn't explain how it started. Damn thing just doesn't make any sense."

"And what about the other deaths? Anything unusual about those?" Dean prodded.

Thompson shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not really. There were a couple of car accidents and suicides. They rest were just run of the mill stuff."

Dean looked at Sam. He nodded his head slightly, indicating that it was time to go. Sam rose and shook the older man's hand. Dean followed suit.

"Well, thank you for your time sheriff." Sam said. "I think we have everything we need. If we have any more questions, we'll give you a call."

"No problem fellas." Sheriff Thompson replied. "I hope this helped you out, but like I said, I really don't think it's worth the F.B.I.'s time to bother with this. We may be a small town, but our boys here will get to the bottom of it I'm sure."

Sam gave a slight smile and he and Dean headed out of the office. Waving a final time to Walkowski they walked toward the main door and out onto the street. Stopping on the sidewalk, Dean looked at his brother and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Once again, the boys in blue don't know jack shit. Now there's a shocker."

Sam nodded. "So now what?"

"Well, I say we head back to the room, rest up and hit the cemetery tonight. See what pops up."

"Sounds good to me. I could use a nap." Sam stifled a yawn and climbed into the Impala. He was exhausted again, thanks to yet another sleepless night. He prayed that the nightmares would take the night off. Just once, he wanted to dream a normal dream. Hell, he would have settled for a Rated Dean dream with strippers or hookers. He looked at his brother as he started the car. He noticed that Dean's jaw was clenched tight. "Hey, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just running some stuff over in my mind." He replied absentmindedly. Dean threw the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. Heading in the direction of the motel he started thinking about Andie. He missed her so much and he knew that this case was probably not as big of a deal as he had let on. Dean wished he were at Bobby's right now, but he had to get to the bottom of why his brother was back. He knew that the only way he was going to get any answers was to have Sam alone. He knew that Sam would eventually open up to him, but he wouldn't do it with everyone else around. Part of him dreaded what he would learn. He looked over at his brother who was staring out the side window. Dean suddenly got a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yep," he thought to himself, "This has big bag of suck written all over it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of Kripke's characters. He does. I only own Andie.  
**

**Author's Note: Still struggling with writer's block, so this may take a while. I am working really hard to make this story as good if not better than book one. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Oh and F.Y.I. I am contemplating doing a companion piece to read along with these stories. I came up with the idea to either do a journal for Andie or perhaps letters back and forth between Andie and Dean. Basically you would have to read them as instructed with specific chapters. I'm leaning more towards the letter idea but wanted to run it by you guys to see how you would feel about something like that. Please let me know your opinion. And now, I bring you the long awaited third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Comin' Home 

Chapter Three 

Andie awoke on the couch where Cas had left her. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see that it was no longer daytime. Sitting up, she called out for her dad but there was no answer. After sitting for a few minutes she checked her watch.

"11:58pm" it read. Her brow creased in confusion. She couldn't believe that she had been asleep this whole time and that her father hadn't tried to wake her up. Rising up from the couch, she headed toward the kitchen and was startled when she saw a strange man sitting at the table.

"DAD!" she screamed. As she started backing away, the man rose up. He was tall, with a muscular build, dark black hair and piercing green eyes. He put his hand up and she was immediately frozen to the spot.

"You're father cannot hear you. But do not worry. I'm not here to harm you Andrea. I am only here to talk." The mysterious man said in a calm voice.

He began walking towards her and she cringed when he reached out to caress her face. His touch was warm and she felt a calm spread through her. She knew that touch all too well. One word immediately sprung to mind.

"Angel" she thought.

The man smiled at her. "Yes, I am an angel." He replied. "My name is not of importance right now. You will find out in due time all the answers you seek. But for now, just listen. Can you do that Andrea? Can you just listen to me?"

Andie nodded her head slowly. Something about his eyes intrigued her. She had never seen such a shade of green before. Almost like mint ice cream one minute, but then they would seem to shift to a deep, mossy green the next. She thought that her own eyes must have been playing tricks on her. Nobody's eyes did that. Not even Cas'.

"Now," the angel said, "it is my understanding that you have been talking at great length to the one they call Castiel. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Andrea, that was a very bad thing to do. I know that you saw no harm in it, however, I must warn you not to do it again." The angel turned and started to pace in front of her. Andie began to feel very uneasy.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because, he is sticking his nose into affairs that are none of his business. Just like he did with your insipid boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Andie shot at him. "Where in the Hell do you get off? The last time I checked, Cas and Dean helped stop the Apocalypse that you retards started!"

The angel chuckled. "Actually, we didn't start it. Dean and Sam opened the first and last seals. Perhaps you should do a little fact checking before you smart off to me girl."

"Already knew that jackass. But you guys sure did everything in your powers to help it right along."

The angel stopped and turned towards her. He slowly walked up to her, getting eye to eye. "That was not my doing. Zachariah botched that whole affair up." He hissed vehemently. "I lost many brothers and sisters in that fight." Suddenly, he eased up and smiled sweetly at her. "But that is in the past. What I am here for is to talk to you about your future with Dean."

"My future with Dean, huh? I'm all ears." Andie replied sarcastically.

"There isn't one. I'm sorry." The angel said lowering his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"As we speak, the one he loved before you is fast approaching his location. She will take him from you and you will be powerless to stop it. He will resist it at first, but his true heart's desire will become apparent in the end."

A tear dropped from Andie's cheek. "You're lying." She whispered. "Dean…Dean loves me. He didn't love Lisa. He tried, but just didn't."

The angel shook his head. "Not Lisa child. It is someone else; someone that he thought was gone from his life forever. She was his biggest regret in not making things right before she left."

Andie quickly racked her brain trying in vain to remember every woman that Dean had told her about. She thought of Cassie in Ohio. She remembered Anna, the angel. Name after name ran through her head and still she came up with nothing. "You're wrong. He told me about all of them. Every single one and Lisa was the closest thing to meaningful he ever got before me."

The angel looked up with tears in his eyes. He knew that he was going to have to break this girl's heart to get her to see his point. He hated doing it. But it must be done in order to make things right again. His brother depended on it. "No, there was one that he never mentioned because it hurt him too much to remember."

Andie shook her head back and forth. "I don't believe you! Why are you telling me all of this?" she pleaded.

"Andrea, I don't want you to suffer for someone who doesn't see your real worth. You are very important to us. My Father doesn't just send people back willy-nilly you see. You are special. Chosen in fact. However, if you are blinded by foolish emotion, you will end up worthless and probably dead in the end."

Andie slid down the wall and was silent for a long time. She thought about what the mystery angel was saying and she began to realize that it was starting to make sense. Her mother had even said that she would be important down here. That she was needed. She knew that her mother wouldn't lie to her. She knew that Cas had never lied to her either. "What makes this one so different?" she thought to herself. Finally, she looked up at him. Wiping away the tears that had covered her cheeks, she asked him the only thing she could.

"Who is she?"

"I cannot tell you that. I'm sorry. But you and Dean will know soon enough. You have to remember that I am only able to tell you what is foretold to me. I am sorry that it has to be this way. But eventually you will be forced to make a decision of great importance. Dean Winchester, if you stay with him, will muddle your thoughts on the matter and as I said, it will have dire consequences for you. You were never meant to be with him forever Andrea. You are not his soul mate. This other person is. It is unfortunate that I have to bear this news to you. It hurts my heart to see you in pain. But rest assured, you will reap many rewards for your sacrifice and when you are finished someone better will be put into your life."

"But I don't want someone better dammit! I want Dean! It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Sometimes it is bigger than all of us. And I am here to tell you that stomping around like a little girl and holding your breath will not change things. It has already begun." The angel said gently.

"I want to know right fucking now who she is!" Andie shouted and got up in his face in defiance. "I swear to God if you don't tell me I'll…."

"You'll what? Rain down fire and brimstone? Please. Spare me the theatrics. I already told you that I don't know her name. And no amount of threats will change that."

"Then I want to know who you are, seeing as how you know how my life is going to shit right now."

"My name is Raphael."

"As in, the arch angel? Are you kidding me?" she asked in shock.

"Angels in general do not kid." Raphael chuckled.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "Oh, sorry."

"I never understood that expression you humans use."

"Me either." Never the less, I want you to know that I will be back soon to talk to you in more detail. For now, I want you to go back and lie down. You won't remember my presence or most of this conversation. Only that you shouldn't talk to Castiel about your time in heaven again. Do you understand?"

Andie nodded. She stood with his help and he walked her over to the couch. She looked into his eyes one last time before he kissed her forehead and her eyes began to close again. Just before she fell totally asleep, she heard the soft rustle of wings and felt a cool breeze across her face. Sighing, she smiled to herself and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Bobby gentle prodded his daughter awake. "You gonna sleep the day away?"

Andie slowly opened her eyes. "What? What time is it?" she asked looking around confused. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a couple of hours. That walk with Cas must have zapped ya or something" Bobby smiled at her and sat down on the couch.

"Wait. A couple of hours? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I can tell time sweetheart. You feeling okay? You look a little green around the gills." He asked with concern present in his voice.

Andie looked at her watch. She could have sworn she had gotten up in the middle of the night for something. She was sure of it. But at the moment, she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked at her dad. "Yeah, just must have had a weird dream or something." She paused for a moment, furrowing her brow. "Dad, has Dean called back yet?"

Bobby patted her leg. She was really love struck. "No sweetheart. He'll call later when him and Sam get back from the cemetery. 'Til then, you hungry? I'm starving and I was thinking we could go get something at the diner on Edlund Street."

"That sounds good. Give me a few minutes. I want to get out of these wrinkly clothes."

Andie smiled up at her dad but suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to talk to Dean. Something was gnawing at the back of her mind. She couldn't put her finger on it. Sighing she stood and started to head towards the stairs. She wanted to grab the phone but knew that if Dean were busy he would just get annoyed at being interrupted. She could wait a little while longer for him to call. Walking upstairs, it felt as if her heart was pounding in her chest. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and it seemed as if all of the oxygen was sucked out of the room. Steadying herself with the handrails she continued to her room. Andie shut the door and leaned against it. Raising her hands, she saw that they were shaking. She wriggled them a little to try to calm down. This wasn't like her. She knew that she was having a panic attack, but it didn't make sense. Things were actually going pretty well right now all things considered. She had her dad, her friendship with Cas that grew stronger everyday and she had Dean. Sure, she missed him, but it wasn't something to act like a crazy person over. He had promised her he was coming back and she knew that the Winchester men were men of their word. Taking a deep breath, she started changing clothes. Finally she had calmed down enough that she felt she could pass as sane in front of her father. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. Her dad was standing by the front door and pulled her into his patented bear hug. Andie snuggled into his arms and breathed in his scent. It was a combination of Aqua Velva aftershave and motor oil. The strangest combination of smells, but it was her most favorite smell in the world.

"You sure you're okay honey? We can stay in if you want."

Releasing her dad, she grinned at him. "I'm sure. Let's go, I suddenly want a cheeseburger."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you two really are perfect for each other." He laughed as he closed the front door and they headed for the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the boys or any other character except Andie. But I have definitely come to the conclusion that Kripke, Gamble and Edlund astral project into my head every night. It's sort of crowded now. LOL!  
**

**Author's Note: AAAHHH! You guys are so freaking amazing! Thank you so much for the feedback! Love you all so much and am so excited now for this installment. I posted a poll on my profile. Go. Vote. Now! Hehehe! Some of you have already posted your answers to the question that I posed in the last chapter, but polls are official and stuff so, let's just go with that. : ) Anyway, I am fully back on track and shouldn't have any more trouble. Yippie! Oh, one more question, I am thinking that when I am finished that I may just print this out in book form from my own printer. (cheaper than self-publishing.) Anyone want a copy? It will be all 3 stories in one. Let me know! I'll even go so far as to sign it for ya. Lol! I can't sell it because, well, not really wanting a lawsuit but it would make a lovely addition to any home I'm sure. Hahaha!**

* * *

Comin' Home

Chapter Four

Rain was pouring down in furious sheets. The Impala's windshield wipers could barely keep up with the downpour of water. Lightening blasted the night sky temporarily blinding Dean. The thunder rolled low and deep in the distance. Driving at a slow pace, trying to maneuver the car through the mud, Dean cursed the storm that had seemed to come from nowhere. He would much rather have been sitting in the motel room, but because tonight was a full moon, he and Sam had no choice but to go out. Up ahead, a bolt of lightning hit a tree and split it in half, causing one side to fall across the narrow road. Dean barely had time to stop before colliding with it. Sam grabbed the dashboard to keep from hitting his face when his brother slammed on the brakes. Dean threw the car in park and turned off the ignition. He turned and looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess we're gonna Bert and Ernie it the rest of the way."

"Dean..I don't know about this." Sam replied, looking warily out the passenger side window. "I mean, dude, this storm is about as close to an omen as they come, don't you think?"

"Sam, it's our only shot to really see what's going on. It's the last night of the full moon. I don't want to go out there any more than you do but it's the job." Dean finished as he opened the door. Climbing out, he promptly stepped in a mud- filled pothole. He growled in frustration and slammed the car door shut. Sam followed suit and as Dean opened the trunk, he reached in and grabbed the shovels. Dean took out the gas can and the rock salt container. Both the brothers were drenched from head to toe. Dean shut the trunk and they headed up the muddy road toward the cemetery to find the graves they needed to dig up. Flashlights swept the area in front of them stopping them short. Thinking they were for sure busted by the cops for trespassing, Dean started concocting a story to explain why they were there. Sam raised his hand to shield his eyes, squinting to try to make out the two figures fast approaching towards them. One was tall and had a larger build, obviously male. He was dressed in a long, black duster type trench coat. The other person, was about a foot shorter, slim build and curvy. Sam could tell that the second figure was decidedly female.

"Just stay right there." The female ordered. "Don't move an inch."

Dean looked at his brother. Something about that voice sounded familiar. He recognized it but knew that it was impossible. Sam put his hands up and called out to the approaching figures.

"We got turned around and got stuck in the mud. Do, uh…do you think you guys might be able to help us out?"

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" the female asked. "Is that you?"

Sam was taken aback instantly. He turned toward his brother. Dean had an abject look of horror on his face. Even in the moonlight, he looked four shades paler. "Dude, what the hell?"

Dean stared straight ahead. He was in shock. Everything in his brain refused to believe what he was seeing. His mouth dropped open to speak but no sound came out. He felt himself start shaking uncontrollably. His vision started to cloud but he fought it off. As the two people finally came into better light, he finally blinked. Before him was a sight that he had never in his life imagined he would ever see again. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Hi Dean." she said.

"Hey ya Jo." Dean replied quietly.

"Jo?" Sam asked in utter surprise. "How? Wha…?"

Jo Harvelle looked at the two Winchester brothers and started laughing uncontrollably. She had never seen them so utterly speechless in all the time she had known them. True, she couldn't exactly blame them. The last time they had seen each other that bitch Meg's hellhound cut her to shreds and her and her mom Ellen had been blown sky high in that hardware store. But as she was quickly finding out, being a martyr had its perks. She was back. New and improved.

"Take it easy there Sam. Don't blow a fuse." She smiled and reached up to hug the bigger brother. Sam wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He laughed for the first time in what felt like years. Jo had always been like a little sister to him. And he knew his brother was devastated when she died. One of the many deaths he blamed himself for. He had said over and over that if he hadn't of gotten tripped up, Jo would have never been attacked by the hellhound and she would still be alive today. Sam finally set her back down on the ground and she walked over to Dean. Smiling her crooked smile, she looked up into his eyes. They were still the prettiest hazel eyes she had ever seen. His long, curly lashes had either raindrops or tears dripping from them. She couldn't tell the difference. And right now, she really didn't care. When she had gotten to heaven, she repeatedly kicked herself in the ass for not being with him that last night. They had been at Bobby's and he had given her his patented "last night on Earth" speech. She promptly turned him down. She was always playing hard to get and look where it had gotten her.

Dean, very slowly reached up and touched the side of her face. She closed her eyes and relished his touch. Even though it was freezing in the rain, he still felt so warm. Seeing her like that brought back a flood of emotions and he quickly pulled her into his arms for a tight embrace. They stood there for what seemed like forever until her companion finally cleared his throat.

"Umm..I take it ya'll guys know each other?"

Jo turned around, still locked in Dean's arms. "Oh, sorry." She giggled. "Matt..this here is Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys, this is my buddy Matt."

Sam reached out and shook Matt's hand. Both men sized each other up quickly. Dean finally released Jo and shook his hand as well. He stared at the other man for a long time. He had black hair, slightly gray around the edges but still had a youthful face. His large brown eyes were gentle and when he looked at Jo, Dean could see the caring nature in them. He also knew from experience that just because someone looked soft didn't mean that they couldn't wipe the floor with his ass.

"The Winchester boys, huh?" " Gotta say, Jo here, hasn't shut up about you two since the day we hooked up."

"Well that was smooth big guy." Jo said, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, what in the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question. And about a thousand more I'm sure." Sam answered. "My guess though is that you're here for the same reasons we are. The Blood Family, right?"

Matt chuckled. "Small world I suppose, but yeah." He slung his shotgun up onto his shoulder. "But I gotta tell ya, we've been out here most of the night and haven't seen a damn thing. We were just calling it a night on account of this storm when we saw you two walking up the road."

Sam looked over at Jo and Dean. They hadn't really taken their eyes off of each other. The look on Dean's face showed a myriad of emotions. Disbelief, fear, joy and sadness. He shook his head and realized that this was going to be a very, long night.

"What do you say we just go get this over with real quick and get out of this mess?' Sam asked the group. "I don't know about you guys, but I for one don't relish the thought of dying from pneumonia."

They all nodded in agreement. The foursome started back up the road toward the cemetery. It had grown increasingly quiet between them as the storm raged on. Matt and Sam took the lead while Jo and Dean hung back a bit.

"You okay Dean?"

Dean looked sideways at Jo. His mind was still reeling from the shock of seeing her. He thought for sure that he must have been dreaming for a while, but when he touched her, he knew that she was real. Not an illusion. Not a hallucination. She was alive. She was the same old Jo.

"Define okay." He chuckled finally.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe it either."

"Is Ellen…I mean; is your mom back too?"

Jo shook her head sadly. "Not as far as I know. I've tried looking for her everywhere but there doesn't seem to be any sign of her. I'm guessing she is still in heaven."

Dean nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was sad for her. Jo and Ellen's relationship was strained most of the time because of the daughter's stubbornness. However, he knew that when it came down to it, they loved each other until the very end. Ellen even insisted that she stay with Jo when the end came. Her final words to Dean were "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." He had done his very best to live up to that every day since.

"So…umm..How long have you been..You know..back?"

Jo smiled. "About a month or so. Just woke up in a field one day. Wasn't sure how I got there or why. Not too long after, I met Matt on the road. We hit it off and have been together ever since. He's been a hunter for almost as long as you and Sam have."

"Oh, you guys are together huh? Well, that's nice." Dean felt a small pang of jealousy in his gut.

Jo stopped and looked at Dean. She laughed at the look on his face. "You moron. We aren't "together, together." We're friends. That's it. Business partners in a way I suppose."

Dean finally took a breath. "Oh, sorry..I just assumed…"

Jo punched him playfully in the arm. "Aww, come on Dean..you know I only have eyes for you." She said in a singsong voice.

Dean smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug once more. "Sure you do Jo. I'm willing to bet that you were up there doing a whole bunch of cloud seeding with the angels."

That got him a kick the shin. "I don't think so." Jo laughed but suddenly spoke so softly that he could barely hear her. "Dean, what you don't know is, well..I've never even…ya know.."

Dean's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me you were a freaking virgin when you died?" He started laughing so hard that he quickly doubled over and held his stomach.

Jo put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Finally catching his breath again, he looked up at her from his bent over position. "You're serious aren't you? Jesus Jo, I'm sorry. I just figured that looking the way you do.."

"And what way is that exactly?"

"You're kidding me right? Jo..look at you..you could have had the pick of any guy at The Roadhouse and you know it."

"Yeah? Well, just because I could, doesn't mean I did." She turned and started stomping off. That famous Harvelle women temper rearing its ugly head.

Dean took off after her. "Shit. Jo, I'm really sorry."

Jo wheeled around and smacked him in the shoulder. "You are such an idiot Dean. You know that right? I mean, did it even ever occur to you that I maybe, possibly was waiting for…" she stopped herself from saying what was really on her mind. She knew that once it was out there, it could never be taken back. "Oh forget it. It doesn't matter anyway." She took Dean's hand and they walked together trying to catch up to the other men. Once again, a silence fell over them.

"I really am sorry Jo."

She sighed and looked up at him. "It's okay. Just don't ruin anything else with your mouth okay Dean?"

Dean smirked at her and her heart melted all over again. How he had that affect on her, she would never know. But it was as if no time had passed and she found herself falling for him all over again.

Finally catching up, the group passed into the cemetery gate, headed for the two graves that held the bodies of Dr. and Mrs. Blood. Nobody spoke as they began to dig. What they didn't see was a lone figure, obscured by shadows watching the reunion unfold. None of them knew that a shit storm was about to hit the fan and nothing could prepare them for what lay ahead. Raphael turned and walked into the woods, smiling to himself as another piece of his plan fell into place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kripke's people. He does. I only own Andie.**

**Author's Note: Just so you know, the family cemetery and the legend of Dr. Blood and his wife is something that I found while looking up a monster idea online. It is based in Dewitt, Michigan, which is right outside of Lansing. The Bell Motel is a real place on Highway 27 as well. I took creative liberty earlier on in describing what it looked like inside seeing as how I have never been there. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Comin' Home

Chapter Five

The rain continued to fall down on the small group as they were digging into the soaked Earth. Dean and Sam were standing in about 4 inches of water by now and Dean was getting more and more pissed by the second at how long this was taking. With each shovel full of mud, more fell into the hole like a landslide. Jo and Matthew were having similar luck with their endeavors. As he shoved the tool into the ground again, Dean hit finally hit pay-dirt.

"Yahtzee." He huffed, slightly winded from exertion. He tossed his shovel to the top of the hole and Sam handed him the crowbar. Gritting his teeth, he worked at prying the coffin open. Sam stepped back as the lid swung open. Just then, they heard Jo scream and saw her launched through the air. The brothers grabbed their guns and started climbing up. There before them stood a large man. He was dressed in old -fashioned clothing. They immediately realized that this was the doctor. Looking around for Jo, Sam spotted her struggling to rise. Matthew was still in his hole furiously digging to get to the other coffin. He stepped up towards the apparition and was immediately struck across the face. Sam fell backwards and landed in the open coffin. He was slightly dazed from the blow. Above him, he heard the blast of Dean's shotgun.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed as he missed the spirit. Doc Blood sneered at him. Raising his ax to take a swipe at Dean, he stopped short and a look of pure terror swept over his face. Dean turned around to see a woman in a long, red dress. Her hair was disheveled and she had a look of pure insanity in her eyes. Dean actually shuttered from the sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jo creeping towards them. She had her shovel in her hand, having retrieved from where she had been flung.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry." The doctor said shakily. He started to back away from the ghost of his dead wife. "You weren't well."

Katherine Blood tilted her head to the side and glared at her husband. She smirked at him and started to walk towards him and Dean.

"So, you decided that instead of helping me, you would tear me apart from limb to limb."

"No, no...It was not like that my darling. I didn't know what else to do." Blood pleaded.

Katherine mocked him and repeated what he had just said. "Oh, the great doctor was at a loss? That is rich. I told you what to do. I told you to go get the pastor. That only he could help me. But you just insisted I was crazy. That you could make it all better, that you could fix me. But you didn't, did you, Abraham?"

Blood backed himself into a tree. Before he knew it, he was pinned by his wife. His ax dropped out of his hand and he almost collapsed. If ghosts could die of fright, he would have on the spot.

"You killed our son Katherine! But then you went after the help staff. I had to stop you. Don't you see? I had no other choice. When I saw what you had done to Gregory, I could do nothing else."

"You pathetic man!" she screamed in his face. "Do you actually think for a minute that I wanted to hurt Gregory? He wasn't our son anymore Abraham. He was evil! Pure evil! I could see it in him. And then it was in me!"

Dean was glued to the spot. He had been a hunter his whole life. He had see death loops before but nothing like this. Never before had he seen ghosts have a fight after death. Death loops were usually always just reenactments of a person's final moment. He shook his head in disbelief. Finally, he started to creep toward the grave of Abraham to help his brother out. Looking down in the hole, he saw that Sam had already managed to salt the man's bones and was just pouring on the gasoline. Dean reached into his pocket and grabbed his trusty Zippo. As he flicked it open, a hand grabbed him from behind and jerked him backwards. At the last second, he dropped it into the grave. Sam fished around in the mud for the lighter. Up above, Dean was fighting with Abraham. He saw Jo struggling to hold off Katherine. It looked like Jo was getting the upper hand on the ghost when suddenly both apparitions evaporated. Dean stood dazed and confused for a minute. He looked around and realized that neither of the bodies were on fire. "Well, this can't be good." He thought. No sooner did he finish, he was grabbed from behind by Abraham again. This time his arms were pinned. Jo was in the same position.

"Sam, hurry up and light the damn thing would ya!" He hollered toward the grave. Dean threw his head back and head butted Abraham in the face. He struggled free of the hold and leapt towards his shotgun. Abraham quickly recovered and lunged at Dean just as he pulled the trigger. Immediately the ghost blew apart. He turned and aimed towards Jo and Katherine but he couldn't get a clear enough shot. Not wanting to risk hitting Jo, he ran towards Katherine's grave. He saw Matthew throwing his lighter onto the bones and Katherine disappeared with a violent scream. Dean walked towards Jo and helped her stand. She smiled up at him and put her arm around his waist. They walked over to the grave to help Matthew climb out. Satisfied that both of them were okay, he started to walk over to Abraham's grave to see what was taking Sam so long. Dean knew that Abe wouldn't stay gone for long and he would feel better if they finished the job before he came back.

"Sammy, we ain't got all day here." He said as he came to the edge. "Quit screwing around already."

Dean looked down into the hole and what he saw there scared the living hell out of him. Sam was standing, frozen to the spot. His eyes were rolling back into his head and his whole body was as rigid as a board.

"Sammy!" he yelled.

Jo and Matthew looked up in alarm to see Dean jump down into the grave. They ran towards the brothers and saw Dean grabbing Sam by the shoulders and shaking him violently. Sam finally collapsed into a heap on top of his brother. His whole body began to jerk and spasm uncontrollably. Matthew reached down and help Dean lift Sam out. Jo grabbed her lighter and threw it on the remaining body and it burst into flames. She turned towards the men, fright apparent on her face.

"Sammy! Come on man. Don't do this to me!" he yelled.

"He's having a seizure." Matthew said. Pulling out his wallet, he pried Sam mouth open, clearing his tongue out of the way, and jammed the wallet into his mouth. Dean was attempting to pin his brother down in an effort to stop the thrashing about that Sam was doing.

"Dean," Matthew said gently, "You have to let him go. You could hurt him worse by doing that."

Dean looked up at the man and knew that he was right. He stepped back and helplessly watched as Sam slammed around on the ground. A few minutes passed and it started to subside. As he watched his baby brother's body relax, Dean finally exhaled the breath that he was unaware that he had been holding in. Kneeling down, he touched Sam's forehead. Matthew reached down and gently took the wallet out of Sam's mouth, satisfied that the seizure had passed. He reached up and touched Dean's shoulder.

"We need to move him off the ground."

Dean shook his head to clear the fog out. He had never known Sam to ever have a seizure before. He wondered if this was some new development for his little brother. He cleared his throat of the lump that was there and nodded.

"Umm...I can't get my car up here. The roads blocked."

"We can put him in the back of the Bronco. It's four wheel drive, so it won't be a problem getting over that limb in the road. Jo said quietly. "We'll get him down to the Impala that way."

Matthew reached into his pocket and tossed her the keys. Jo ran towards the vehicle. Dean was still holding Sam's head in his lap. He looked up at the slightly older man, his eyes so full of fear that it made Matthew's heart hurt.

"Why...why isn't he waking up?" Dean asked shakily.

"A lot of times with seizures, it takes a while for that to happen. I'm sure he'll be alright though. It's just the brain's way of rebooting I guess. He needs to rest anyway."

Jo pulled up with the large vehicle and jumped out. She opened the tailgate and cleared a spot for them to lay Sam on. Grabbing a blanket, she spread it out in the back. Dean and Matthew picked up the unconscious man and carried him over, gently placing him on the blanket. Dean climbed up and put his brother's head back in his lap. He checked his breathing and pulse. Everything seemed back to normal so he nodded at the other two and they shut the tailgate. Matthew climbed into the driver's seat and restarted the vehicle.

"Just go slow please." Dean said from the back.

Jo nodded and reached up to touch his face before putting the back window down. Dean closed his eyes at the familiar touch of her hand. She smiled up at him and withdrew. Reaching up to grab the window, Dean looked at her.

I'm really glad you're back Jo."

"Me too Dean." She replied.

Jo walked around and climbed into the Bronco. She nodded at Matthew and they pulled away. They drove down the muddy road in silence. Each person lost in their own thoughts. As they approached the fallen tree limb, Matthew stopped the car. Jo climbed out and opened the back. Dean jumped down and ran to the Impala. Throwing open the back door; he cleared a spot for Sam. He ran back to the other vehicle just as Matthew and Jo were beginning to lift his brother out. Jo moved out of the way so Dean could finish carrying Sam back to Dean's car. Once they got him situated, Dean turned toward the others. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the tension in it.

"Hey listen, Sammy and I are staying at the Bell Motel over on Highway 27. You think you guys could follow us there?"

"Sure, no problem. Let me just winch this limb out of the way." Matthew said as he turned back towards the Bronco. He busied himself with getting the setup ready, leaving Dean and Jo to look after Sam. Looking up at Dean, Jo sighed at the pain she saw laced around his eyes. She knew how much Sam meant to his older brother. She reached out and pulled Dean into an embrace. He rested his chin on her head; his hand absentmindedly began to rub her back.

"He's gonna be okay Dean." She said softly. She felt Dean sigh. Behind her, she heard the sounds of the winch starting up as Matthew worked feverishly to move the fallen tree limb. By now, the rain had finally subsided. Every one of them was soaked to the bone. She shivered in Dean's arms. Dean looked down and realized that she must be freezing. He pulled back and smiled at her. Opening the driver's door, he reached in and put the key in the ignition. He turned the auxiliary power on and kicked the heat on high. He motioned for her to climb in. Jo sat down and he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm gonna go help him out so we can get going. Just sit tight okay?"

Jo nodded in agreement. She suddenly felt extremely tired. Dean smiled as he shut the car door. He walked over to Matthew and began helping him unhook the winch now that the obstacle was out of the way.

"Hey, thanks for that back there man. How did you know all of that?"

"Saw it happen to other people before." Matthew shrugged. "I used to work as an orderly in a hospital. Guess some of it rubbed off on me." He chuckled. "And you don't have to thank me."

Dean nodded. Finally getting the limb out of the winch, he watched as Matthew began reeling it back in. He looked over at the Impala and saw that Jo had her head leaned back on the front seat and her eyes closed. He chuckled to himself and nudged Matthew in the arm.

"Guess she's riding with you huh?"

Dean just shook his head, finally admitting to himself that this had to have been one of the weirder nights he'd ever had. At least in a long time it was.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I know firsthand how grumpy Harvelle women can be when you wake them up." He smirked.

"Well, if it's in the interest of safety, that might be a good idea." Matthew laughed good naturedly. He finally finished putting everything away and was turning back towards the Bronco. Dean reached out his hand and shook the other man's.

"I also wanted to thank you for looking out for Jo. She tends to get herself into some trouble because she such a stubborn ass."

"You're telling me." Matthew smirked. "But it's not so bad, so I'm not complaining. She's a good kid."

"Yeah. That she is." Dean released Matthew's hand and turned towards his car. He opened up the door and gently scooted the sleeping Jo over a little so that he could climb in. She murmured in her sleep and laid her head on his shoulder. Turning the car around, the group headed down the road. Dean looked in the rearview mirror of the still unconscious form of his brother. He noticed that Sam was grimacing again, but it wasn't like the seizure earlier. He was dreaming which meant he was just asleep. God knew the kid needed rest. They all did. Soon the day would come when they would need all their strength to fight the battle of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own em, just Andie.  
**

**Author's Note: I want to start by thanking my faithful readers. Lady OD, sam riggs, RosesandThorns666, Dean'sFallenAngel36, Roadside Rules, PhunkyAngel,Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92,sammysexslave, BeckyPadalecki, and last but certainly not least, caiuslupus. It means so much to me that you guys have stuck by me and commented on everything. You are all truly amazing! I wouldn't be doing this without you guys. And for all of those who didn't comment but keep reading thank you also.**

* * *

Comin' Home

Chapter Six

Andie paced the kitchen nervously. Every few minutes she picked up the phone only to set it back down in the cradle. It was well past midnight and she was starting to worry that something was wrong. It wasn't like Dean not to call when he said he would. Picking the phone up again, she sighed. "Maybe I should just call him." She thought. "No, no..If I do that I will just look desperate at this point." Andie put the phone back down and resumed her pacing. About that time, Bobby walked in and grabbed her by the shoulders. He forced her to finally sit down.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure everything is okay." He said gently.

Andie rubbed her hand over her face. She knew in her head that her dad was probably right. They were probably just tired and fell asleep. But the problem was that she couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to implode on her. She had tried calling out to Cas to see if he could check in on them, but so far, he hadn't answered her. Andie knew that Cas had a lot on his angelic plate at the moment and part of her felt selfish for even considering troubling him with her problems. He had been so good to her in the last few weeks. She even felt a little guilty for being pissed off when he wasn't at her beckon call tonight.

"I know Dad. It's just…what if it's not?"

Bobby looked at his daughter. He was stricken by how utterly exhausted she looked. He knew that she was still having some trouble sleeping at night. He couldn't even count the times he had been awakened by her shuffling around the house. It had been better when Dean was still there, but had steadily gotten worse since he had left. He still hadn't told her what Castiel had confided in him before he disappeared. His patience was definitely wearing thin with the angel.

"Well, do you think that wearing a hole in my linoleum is making it any better?" he winked.

Andie chuckled. "No, I guess you are right."

"Of course I am. I'm your Dad. I'm always right."

"Umm…I seem to recall a few times that you weren't." she teased.

"Really? I think you're delusional little girl. Dads are never wrong. That's the rules."

"Guess I didn't get the manual then." Andie stood and walked over to Bobby. She sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Bobby gently stroked her back. "You think maybe I should just call him?"

Bobby grasped her by the chin and gently lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "It's up to you honey. But, like I said, I am sure they are okay. Sam and Dean have been doing this along time. They know what they are doing. And if something had happened, don't you think we would have heard of it by now?" Andie smiled slightly and put her head back on his shoulder. She stifled a yawn in an attempt to hide her tiredness. Bobby didn't miss a thing. "That's it. It's bedtime for you." He rose to stand up and let her lean into his arm as he wrapped it around her waist. As they were walking up the stairs together, he couldn't help but remember all the times that he had carried her tiny, sleeping form to her room when she was little. It was one of his favorite things about being a father. She would always just roll right over once he put her in bed and start sucking her thumb. He remembered how she would always have this mysterious yet content smile on her face while she slept. Of course, she was too big for thumb sucking and being carried, but occasionally, when he caught her in a rare moment of peace, she would still have the same smile on her face.

They finally reached her room. Andie turned and gave her father a tight hug. "Thanks Papa Bear. I love you."

"Love you too honey. Now for the love of God, please get some sleep."

Andie kissed him on the cheek and turned into her room, shutting the door behind her. She quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed. She lay awake for a good, long while, running through scenarios in her head. She said a silent prayer that the boys were alright and finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam was sleeping on the motel bed and Matthew had run out to get some food for the group so Jo decided that now was as good a time as any to really sit down with Dean and talk. She knew that he had questions about her return that he hadn't bothered to ask earlier in the cemetery. She heard the water in the bathroom shut off. A few minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom fresh out of the shower. He was still wet and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Jo inhaled a quick breath. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She had never seen him like this before. At least not in reality anyway. But looking at him as he gathered his clothes, she quickly memorized ever muscle in his back, his arms and his chest. Jo unconsciously licked her lips. Dean, not one to let an opportunity such as this pass by, looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"You know, if you take a picture, it might last longer."

Jo instantly felt her face blush. Trying her best to remain cool, she replied, "Sorry, it's just nice to see that you aren't as much of a Neanderthal as I thought." She turned around and tried in vain to look busy as Dean headed back into the bathroom to get dressed. She couldn't believe that even after all this time and after all that had happened; Dean Winchester still had this affect on her. He had a way of making her mad and horny all at the same time. One minute she wanted nothing more than to punch him and the next she wanted to jump into bed with him. The problem was she could never tell if he felt the same as her. Sure, they had flirted innocently enough in the past, but most of the time he had always treated her like a kid. He never seemed to remember that he wasn't much older than her. Of course, she knew that she had played her part in everything too. She knew that she had been overly stubborn, way too opinionated for her own good and a lot of the time, she had just been a general pain in the ass. But still, she had somehow fallen in love with Dean a long time ago and not even her dying had changed the way she felt for him.

Dean finally emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. He saw Jo standing and looking out the window into the dark parking lot. He smiled at the sight of her. She looked amazing. Even her blonde hair seemed shinier than he had remembered. Quietly he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He sat his chin on her head and sighed. Closing his eyes, he was reminded of the last time he had seen her. He quickly swallowed the lump that had started to form in his throat and finally released her. He walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed two beers. Sitting them down on the table, he motioned for Jo to join him. Jo sat down across the table and popped open her beer. She was stalling, not really knowing how to begin. She kept hoping that he would start. Dean just sat staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Finally, when Jo couldn't stand it anymore and she thought that she would burst, he looked down at his beer and spoke.

"Jo, what do you remember from that day?"

Jo shrugged. "Not a whole lot really. I remember getting shredded pretty badly. I remember finally standing up to my mom and I remember being in a shit load of pain." She looked at Dean and smiled. "But mostly, I just remember you. I remember you were so tender. You kissed my forehead, then you…" her voice trailed off. She absent-mindedly touched her fingers to her lips. She cleared her throat and finished her sentence. "Then you, uh, kissed me on the lips. But you never said a word."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean, what exactly could I say at the time? You were taking the bullet for me and Sam. Wasn't much to say really."

The pair sat quietly for a few moments, each of them lost in their own memories of the day that Jo and her mother had died to save the world. Jo remembered that she had put on the bravest face possible but inside she was scared to death. She hadn't set out to be a damn martyr. Hell, that was the last thing she had wanted. But in the end, she knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter. If she hadn't have done what needed to be done, none of them would have survived. So in the end, she had made peace with her decision.

"So, what happened afterwards. I mean, obviously you guys kicked Lucifer's ass or we wouldn't be here now."

Dean shook his head. "Not exactly. It's really a long story."

"I've got time Dean."

He looked up into her eyes. A part of him wanted to tell her everything. But there was still that hunter side of him that didn't exactly trust the situation enough for that. He still didn't know why she was back. Hell, now that he thought about it, he hadn't even done the usual tests with holy water and salt on her. He had just accepted that she was Jo. Looking at her, he took a deep breath and decided that it couldn't hurt for her to know the basics.

"Well, Sam went to Lucifer and said yes."

Jo gasped. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack sweetheart." Dean chuckled lightly. "He didn't have a choice. See, we had figured out a way to pop Lucifer back in his cage and they only way for that to happen was for Sam to become his vessel."

Jo looked over at Sam's sleeping form. "So you're telling me that that isn't Sam?"

"No, no..it's Sam. I don't know exactly how it happened but after him and Michael jumped into the cage.."

"As in Michael the Archangel?"

"You gonna keep interrupting me or let me finish?"

Jo shook her head. Her mind was reeling. She definitely hadn't seen all of this coming. Sam had become Lucifer's vessel. Sweet, kind, puppy dog eyed Sam Winchester had had the root of all-evil bouncing around in him and he had somehow survived. She motioned for Dean to continue.

"Anyway, after they jumped into the cage, Cas came back, Lucifer had popped him like a zit, he resurrected Bobby and that was it. The world was safe again."

"Wait..Lucifer had killed Bobby and Cas?"

Dean shook his head. He could still see it like it was yesterday. Those memories were engrained in his brain forever.

* * *

_Dean popped the tape into the Impala's deck and cranked the volume up. He started driving slowly up the dirt road into Stull Cemetery. There was no way in Hell that he was going to just lie down and let Sam be by himself when the end came. He didn't care what anyone said. This was his brother. Coming up around the bend, he saw them. Sam and Adam. They were circling each other, preparing to fight. Both of them looked up in surprise when they heard Baby's engine rev and the sounds of Def Leppard's "Rock of Ages" blaring out of the open windows. Dean pulled the car to a stop and climbed out._

"_Howdy boys." "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"  
_

_Dean looked over at Sam. All he saw was hatred in his brother's eyes. It was practically coming off of him in waves.  
_

"_Hey. We need to talk."  
_

_Sam approached him. That was when Dean knew that this was no longer his brother. But that Winchester stubbornness still held strong and he stood his ground determined to reach Sam.  
_

"_Dean, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said.  
_

_Dean didn't even flinch. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."  
_

_Adam, who was now Michael's vessel finally spoke up. "You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here."  
_

_Dean looked over at his half-brother. He felt so bad for putting the kid in this situation. If he had just said yes in the first place, maybe all of this could have been avoided somehow.  
_

"_Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."  
_

_Adam just looked at him. "Adam isn't home right now."_

"_Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." He motioned toward Sam._

_Adam started to step forward to take on Dean. "You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!"_

"_Hey, Ass-butt." _

_Dean, Sam and Adam looked up just in time to see Cas lob a bottle towards Adam. He instantly burst into flames and disintegrated. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing or what he had just heard come out of the angel's mouth.  
_

"_Ass-Butt?"  
_

_Cas just looked at him. "He'll be back; and upset. But you've got your five minutes."  
_

_At this point, Lucifer looked over at Castiel and Bobby. Bobby had a look of fear in his eyes and Castiel was slowly starting to back away.  
_

"_Castiel? Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?"  
_

_Putting his hands up in defense, Castiel stuttered. "Uh…no."  
_

_Lucifer slowly raised his left hand up by his face. "No one dicks with Michael but me." He snapped his fingers and the angel exploded in a fountain of blood and gore. A lot of it landed on Bobby who stood there stunned.  
_

_Dean took a step towards Lucifer. Once again, he tried to reach his brother that was trapped inside. "Sammy, can you hear me?"  
_

_Lucifer was reaching his patience limit. He grabbed Dean by his jacket collar and got nose to nose with him. "You know…I tried to be nice…for Sammy's sake. But you…are such a pain…in my ass." That was all he managed to get out before Bobby emptied the colt into him. Turning as if nothing had happened worse than a mosquito bite, he once again raised his left hand. Bobby looked at Dean. Lucifer gave his hand a quick twist and Bobby's neck twisted and snapped. His body dropped to the ground.  
_

_Dean screamed out as he watched his surrogate father die in front of him. "Noooo!"_

_Lucifer spun around and was on Dean once again. "Yes."_

_Dean gave it one last shot. "Sammy? Are you in there?"_

_Lucifer punched Dean hard in the face, knocking him through the air backwards onto the Impala. Dean landed hard and busted the windshield. Lucifer grabbed him and started punching him with all the power of a runaway train. _

"_Oh, he's in here all right. And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. Every single one. We're gonna take our time."  
_

_Over and over he continued his assault. Dean couldn't see out of his right eye anymore because it had swollen shut. His nose was broken and he was pretty sure that his jaw was as well. But even through the assault, he didn't give up.  
_

"_Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you." He repeated over and over as if it were a mantra at this point.  
_

_Lucifer drew back his fist for the final, crushing blow when a beam of sunlight glinted off the roof of the Impala, catching him in the eye. Suddenly he stopped as if in a trance._

_Dean watched as confusion covered his brother's face. He was ready to die. He even welcomed it at this point. But something was happening. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sam's fist unclenched and he inhaled sharply as if he had been struck from behind. He grabbed his head and stumbled backwards a few steps.  
_

"_It's okay Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam looked at his brother's broken face and his heart wept. He wanted to go to him but knew that he didn't have a whole lot of time. He had Lucifer on a very short and precarious leash. Reaching into his left pocket, he pulled out the Horsemen's rings. Chanting in Enochian, he recited the incantation that was needed to open up the gateway to Lucifer's cage. As the whole opened up, he looked at his older brother. He nodded once and Dean, knowing this had to be done, ever so slightly nodded back. Sam closed his eyes, raised his arms and was just about to drop backwards when he heard Adam yell at him.  
_

"_Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step Back!"  
_

_Sam looked at his younger brother. "You're gonna have to make me!"  
_

"_I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!"  
_

_Adam/Michael lunged at Sam and at the last second in an attempt to push him back Sam accidently grabbed him and pulled him forward. Dean watched as both his brothers fell into the hole. One he had watched over his whole life and the other he barely knew. At that moment, his whole world stopped. The hole closed up and the cemetery was once again silent. Dean slowly crawled over to where the four rings now lay. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Cas smiling down at him.  
_

"_Cas, you're alive?"  
_

"_I'm better than that." Castiel replied. He touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and healed him of his injuries.  
_

_Dean just stared in awe. Then he asked the only thing he could think of, "Cas, are you God?"  
_

_The angel just smiled at him. "That's a nice compliment, but no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved." With that he walked over to Bobby's dead body. He shook his head slightly and kneeled down. Pressing his fingers to the man's head, Bobby's eyes popped open and he gasped. The last thing he had remembered was shooting the gun. He stared at Castiel, not believing his eyes. But he didn't move. He just lay there, sucking in sweet air into his lungs.  
_

_

* * *

_

Jo snapped her fingers in front of Dean's face. "Earth to Dean. You in there?"

Dean shook his head, clearing the memories from it. He looked at Jo and smiled. He decided to change the subject. He wanted to know everything that had been going on with her since her return.

"Well, you already have the history about Matt. But mostly just hunting out the bad guys and looking for my Mom. I had thought about coming to find you guys, but as fate would have it, Matt always found a new boogeyman for me to kill. Last week we were in Vermont and now we are here." Jo shrugged her shoulders and drank her beer. She still had questions of her own and she guessed that even though he probably wouldn't answer them, it was worth a shot.

"Okay, my turn. Now, you said that Sam was in Hell. If that's true, then how in the hell is he here if he's not Lucifer?"

Dean sighed and looked at his brother. "I wish I knew. But he isn't exactly forth coming with a whole lot of info and I'm not exactly sure I should push him. I mean, Christ Jo, I don't think I can even fathom what he's been through. I know my time in the basement was bad. All I had was Alastair fucking with me. That was shitty enough. But damn! He was stuck in the ultimate cage match between Lucifer and what I'm guessing is a pretty pissed off Michael."

"But aren't you at least worried about what brought him out of there?" she asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say I was worried about the what as much as the how." Dean said quietly. "I've asked everyone. Cas, Bobby, hell I've even asked Crowley. Nobody can give me a straight fucking answer."

Jo saw the mix of emotions running across Dean's face. She reached out and held his hand. "Well, if I can help, just let me know. I mean, I always liked Sam better than you anyway."

Dean finally relaxed and started laughing. "Is that a fact?"

"It is." She teased. It was so nice to see him laugh again. Jo had no idea that things had been so rough for the brothers. It saddened her to know that Dean had been in so much pain and she hadn't been here to help. But she guessed that in the end, none of it really mattered, because they were all together now.

Jo was still holding onto Dean's hand when Matt came into the room. His arms were full of bags from the take out place. She quickly pulled away and rose to help her friend out. As she was unpacking the food, she chanced a sideways glance at Dean and saw that he was watching her. She winked at him and returned her attention to her task. Matt stood at the foot of Sam's bed watching the couple trying to be sneaking. They were so busy with each other that they didn't noticed him touch Sam's leg. He could sense that the boy was having a nightmare. At his touch, Sam instantly fell back into a restful slumber. The answers to the brother's questions would come soon enough. Matt smirked to himself. "But all good things come to those who wait." He thought. Time would reveal the grand plan and he would be there to make sure everything went off without a hitch. Even if it killed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of Kripke's people are mine. No matter how much I wish they were. Only Andie is.  
**

**Author's Note: I was sitting around tonight and reading all the amazing reviews that you all have written and I came to the realization that maybe I do have what it takes to be an honest to God writer. Maybe I'm wrong. I am seriously considering the possibility of contacting the folks that publish the SPN books and see what they think. I don't know, but because of you guys I have found my passion in life. So, for that, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. XOXO  
**

**

* * *

**

Comin' Home

Chapter Seven

Sam awoke to the sounds of Dean snoring lightly in the bed next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling waiting for them to focus. He felt like he had been run over by a Mac truck. Almost every muscle in his body hurt, his eyes felt like someone had poured sand in them and his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert. Sam rolled over and looked at the clock on the tiny nightstand. "8:47am" it read. He gingerly sat up and ran his hand through his brown hair. Looking down, he realized that he was still in the same clothes from last night and he was covered in mud. "Nice of Dean to wake me up to clean up." He thought. Rising from the bed, he walked toward the bathroom and quietly closed the door. Sam turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. While he was waiting, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had a bruise on the side of his face that he didn't remember getting. The dark circles that were usually present under his eyes had lessened somewhat due to the fact he had actually had a pretty restful sleep for once. Sam sighed and started undressing slowly. He couldn't figure out why he was so sore and it was beginning to trouble him. In fact, there was a whole lot about last night he couldn't seem to remember. Stepping into the shower, he sighed when the hot water hit his tired muscles. He stood there for what seemed like forever, just letting the soothing heat wash over him. He began going over the previous nights events in his head, trying to make sense of what he was missing. He remembered being in the graveyard, seeing Jo and Matt, digging up the graves and Dr. and Mrs. Blood attacking Dean and Jo. The last thing he remembered was rummaging around trying to find the lighter that Dean had dropped into the open grave. Sam racked his brain trying to remember, but nothing came. He smacked the wall in frustration. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

"_Sammy, no…don't do this please!" Dean begged. His big brother was spread out on the rack and had deep gashes all over him. Sam watched as Lucifer picked up a rusty, old blade and proceeded to draw it across Dean's skin. Sam was watching his brother writhe in pain but he was powerless to stop it. Dean screamed out in agony. "Please God, Sam…I'm begging you to stop! I can't take anymore!"_

"_You were a bad boy Dean. You have to pay for what you've done. Don't you see that?" Lucifer taunted. "You brought this all on yourself."_

_Dean cried out again as Lucifer stripped a piece of flesh from his side. Blood poured from the wound pooling on the ground around his feet. Never missing a beat, Lucifer grabbed his face and licked up the side, tasting the blood from one of the many cuts that covered it. _

_Sam collapsed on the ground. He wanted to go to him. To beat Lucifer back and save his brother. He silently cried as he watched from behind Lucifer's back as over and over he stripped more flesh from Dean's body. Little by little Dean grew weaker. His cries for help became less and less. _

"_You should be proud though Dean. You made me the man I am today. If you hadn't treated me like I was your bitch all of those years, I wouldn't have tried so very hard to get away from you. I couldn't stand it, you know. All of your poor me bullshit. Everything was everyone else's fault. It was never yours was it" Lucifer hissed. "You always thought that you were the teacher, that you knew all the answers, that you were the better hunter." He chuckled. "But who's the bitch now Dean? WHO'S THE BITCH NOW!" Lucifer screamed as he plunged a knife into Dean's abdomen. _

"_I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry." Dean sobbed. "I didn't know..I didn't know."_

_Sam reached out towards Dean. He would have given anything to stop his torture. He would have even climbed up on the rack for him. But he was terrified of Lucifer. He had endured so much already that he was broken. Every fiber of his being was fearful of incurring Lucifer and Michael's wrath again. So he sat there as Lucifer carved his big brother, his protector and best friend up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He was a coward and he knew it. Lucifer cut into Dean spilling his intestines out and stretching them in front of Dean's face. Sam's stomach lurched and he vomited all over the dusty floor. _

"_Sam, why are you doing this? I don't understand. Please stop. Please!" Dean cried. _

_Sam looked up when he heard this." Why was he asking him this?" he thought. It was then that Lucifer walked behind Dean and grabbed his head. Sam saw his own face smiling back at him. He watched as the Devil put the blade to Dean's throat and pulled it from one side to the other. Blood gushed out of the open wound like a fountain, effectively spraying Sam from head to toe. Sam screamed. It was a scream such that has never been heard before. A scream of a thousand tortured souls. One that only a man that has ultimately lost his soul could scream. It was music to Lucifer's ears. He laughed viciously and walked over to where Sam was. Grabbing him by his neck, he leaned in close enough that Sam could smell his fetid breath.  
_

"_You killed him Sammy my boy." He hissed in Sam's ear._

"_No…that wasn't me."_

"_Wasn't it? I think your brother would argue with that, don't you?"_

_Sam sobbed and collapsed once again to the ground. "He knew it wasn't me. He knew that I would never do that. He knew me."_

"_Tsk..tsk…tsk..Sam. Didn't you hear him?" Lucifer shook his head. " He was begging you. You're brother loved you and all you ever did was betray him over and over again." Lucifer looked down on him. "You deserted him time and again. You lied right to his face all the time. You caused everything to go to shit in his world. And now look at him." Lucifer motioned towards Dean's lifeless body. When Sam didn't look up, he grabbed him roughly by the hair and forced his head up. "I said look at him boy!" he screamed. "I didn't kill him. You did." Dropping Sam's head he started to walk away. When Sam looked down at his hands, he saw that they were covered in Dean's blood. He tried wiping them off but it didn't help. Lucifer stopped and leaned down. "It won't come off you now. Just as when Cain slew Abel, you are marked forever. Dean's blood is on your hands." _

_Lucifer walked away laughing maniacally. He even had a spring in his step as he left. Sam slowly stood up and walked over to Dean's lifeless body. He gently started to loosen the restraints that held him on the rack. Dean's battered and bloody body fell into Sam's arms. He sat down on the ground and cradled his big brother. His tears splashed over Dean's face mixing with the dirt and blood and leaving streaks on his cheeks. Sam sat quietly crying and rocking Dean back and forth. He apologized over and over for everything he had ever done to betray him. He knew that Dean couldn't hear him but it was something that needed to be done. _

"_Dean, I hope that know that I never meant to hurt you. I should have listened to you more. I was stupid and selfish." Sam tenderly touched his brother's cheek as a new sob wracked his body. "All I ever wanted was to make you proud of me. I wanted to be like you. You were always the strong one Dean. I was weak. But you always carried me. Even when I fucked up with Ruby, you were there for me. You never let me down. You never gave up on me. You carried me when I couldn't go on. And I repaid you by bringing you here."_

_Suddenly, Dean's eyes opened up and a sick, twisted smile grew on his face. His hand reached up and grabbed the back of Sam's head roughly. Dean snickered at the look of shock on Sam's face. Pulling his head back, he threw Sam to the ground._

"_Whew! I don't know about you Sammy, but that was touching." Dean stood over Sam and kicked him hard in the side. "I never knew you felt that way about me little brother."_

_Two sets of hands grabbed Sam roughly off the ground. As he struggled to regain his footing, the two demons that held onto him dragged him over to the rack. They strapped him down as Dean watched. Alastair walked into the room, pushing a cart full of assorted weapons. Sam was shocked when Dean walked over and clasped the demon on the back. _

"_I've got this one if you don't mind. This fucking pipsqueak has been a thorn in my ass my whole life. Time for a little retribution." Dean snickered._

_Alistair motioned towards the tray. "By all means Dean. Be my guest. You were my best student after all." Alistair sat down in a chair and prepared to watch the show. _

_Dean picked up a particularly wicked looking blade. It was slightly curved with serrated edges on it. He tested the sharpness on his thumb. Satisfied that it would do the job, he sauntered over towards Sam. Dean ran the tip of the knife down the left side of his face and tilted his head to the side. The two minions ripped Sam's shirt off of him, revealing his torso._

_Dean walked forward and ran a finger down his brother's abs causing Sam to squirm. The way Dean was looking at him scared the hell out of him. He had never in his life seen Dean look like this. _

"_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean said, shaking his head. "Don't look so scared buddy. This will only hurt for a little while."_

"_Dean, listen to me..You don't want to do this."_

"_Oh. Really? I don't? Well thanks for clearing that up for me. Guess I'll just go home." Dean turned slightly as if to walk away but swung back around and slashed into Sam's chest with the knife. "Or not." He watched as Sam cringed from the pain of the wound. "You think you're so smart don't you? You think that you always know what I'm thinking. Guess again." Dean slowly dragged the blade across Sam's arm effectively cutting the biceps almost in half. "See, that was your problem from the get go brother. You tried to think." _

"_Dean, please!" Sam begged. He refused to believe that this was really his older brother. That it was just another one of Lucifer's cruel tricks. But the reality of the situation smacked him in the face like a wrecking ball. He knew that he was getting what he deserved. He just never thought that Dean would be the one to dish out his punishment. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry." Dean mocked. "What exactly is it your sorry for Sammy? Huh?" Dean began slashing indiscriminately at this point. "Are you sorry that you trusted that bitch Ruby over me? Are you sorry that dragged me down my whole life? Are you sorry for getting yourself fucking killed by Jake so that I had to come here in the first place?" Dean's anger was completely focused now. "Or are you sorry that you got our Mom killed?"_

"_That wasn't my fault dammit!" Sam screamed. "I didn't ask you to sell your soul. And I was just a baby when Mom died."_

"_Yes, you're right. You didn't ask me to sell my soul. But ya know, now that I think about it, I'm glad I did. Because then I would have never had the chance to do this…" Dean plunged the knife into Sam's stomach and pulled it upward, slicing him open. "And sure, you were a baby when Mom died, but if you had never been born, she would still be here." _

_Dean threw the blade down and thrust his hand into Sam's open gash. He worked his arm inside and upward. Sam screamed out in agony as he felt Dean's hand working a path through his insides. He gasped as he felt Dean's hand grasp his heart. With a violent pull, Dean ripped his heart out and Sam watched as it beat before his eyes. _

"_I should have done this a long time ago. It would have saved me so much time and misery you worthless dick." Dean screamed into Sam's face. "Every day you ripped mine out just by being alive. I lost everything because of you. If you had just died in that fucking fire, I could have had a normal life. But because of you, I couldn't even give myself to Lisa. It was always about protecting Sam. It was always about saving Sam. It was always about cleaning up your fucking messes day in and day out!" Dean threw the heart down on the ground. He raised his foot and stomped on it. The heart exploded under his boot. "But I guess I should thank you Sammy. This is so much more fun. I get to gut you like a fish everyday for eternity. I have so many more things planned for you. We are going to have so much fun." Dean laughed and grabbed Sam's face. "You thinking Lucifer making you his little bitch is bad. That guy ain't got nothing on me."_

_Sam closed his eyes and waited for the assault to continue. He knew that Dean was right. He wanted to die for everything he had done wrong, but he knew that even without a beating heart, he wouldn't die. This was his punishment and he deserved it. He felt Dean's hand caress his head and the felt the dirty knife dig into his scalp. Sam opened his eyes and they were instantly filled with blood as Dean ripped his scalp off of his skull. He felt his brother sawing into his skull. The pain he felt was blinding. A white light shot behind his eyes. He felt his body spasm uncontrollably, then nothing. Sam heard a voice from far away. It was a voice he recognized._

"_Sleep Sam. Just rest. Everything is all right my son. I'm taking care of everything, so sleep."_

* * *

Sam was brought out of his memory by the pounding on the bathroom door.

"Dammit Sam! I gotta take a leak!" Dean bellowed from the other side. "Hurry the hell up!

Realizing that the shower was no longer even warm, Sam reached around and shut it off. He grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped out. Wrapping it around him, he reached out and opened the door. Dean all but shoved him back into the shower and jumped in front of the toilet.

"Aaah, sweet relief." He sighed.

Sam shook his head. His mind was still reeling from what he had just remembered. He knew he recognized that voice, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He stepped out of the bathroom to let Dean finish his business. As he was pulling on his boxers and jeans, there was a knock at the door. Sam crossed the room and opened it, seeing Matthew standing there.

"Morning Sam." He said. "Sleep well?"

Sam stepped back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam instantly recognized the voice as the one from his memory. Matthew had a lot of explaining to do and Sam was going to make damn sure he did it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SPN's characters, just mine. Don't sue me Kripke!  
**

**Author's Note: Okay, well, things have finally started to settle down in my life and the boys are back in full effect in my head so here I am again. Sorry to make you all wait so long for the update. A few of you know what has been going on and I want to thank those people for their support. I have made some amazing friends because of this little endeavor of mine. One other thing that has been holding me back was the way Season Six has been going. I was trying to figure out a way to incorporate what is happening on the show with what I am writing. I don't want to make this complete cannon but I would like to try to remain as true to the story arc of the writers as possible. If you all could stay with me as I try to rectify some of the major elements I promise it will all be worth it in the end.  


* * *

**

Comin' Home

Chapter Eight

The foursome were sitting in a diner down the street from the motel. Jo, Dean and Matthew talked easily to each other. Like old friends they laughed and swapped stories as if no time had passed between them. Sam sat silently feeling completely disconnected from everyone around him. So many thoughts were running in his head. He didn't like having more questions than he had answers for. He also couldn't shake the undeniable feeling that Matthew wasn't being entirely honest with them. The man still hadn't exactly shared how he had gotten involved in hunting, where he was from, etc.. Something about his sheer presence bugged Sam. Gnawed at his gut like a maggot. Something was off with Matthew. He was sure of it.

Then there was the whole sudden reappearance of Jo. The girl was blown to smithereens a year ago. As far as he knew in order for someone's soul to re-inhabit their body, there had to be a body to come back to. It bothered him that nobody knew why she was back. "Why now?" Sam thought to himself. "Why after all this time and everything that has happened is she back now?" He couldn't understand that while Dean had all but beaten him to a bloody pulp when he had shown back up, Dean just rolled over and welcomed the girl back without question. He knew that his brother had carried Jo's death on his shoulders and blamed himself, and he supposed that could be part of the reason for the way Dean hadn't questioned her return. But there had to be more to the story.

Sam shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. It was cold and bitter. He smirked realizing that it reflected just how he had been feeling since his return. He knew that he should be grateful to be back with Dean. He knew that he should be counting his blessings that he wasn't still enduring the unrelenting torture in Hell anymore. But as each day came and went, he still felt nothing. Emptiness permeated him like a black hole. No light seemed to be able to exist inside of him. Sighing, he sat the cup down and looked around for the waitress to freshen it up.

Dean looked over at Sam and nudged him. "You okay bro?" He had noticed that Sam had been unusually quiet ever since the incident in the cemetery the previous night. Dean was growing more and more concerned for Sam's mental state. What he had seen last night had literally scared the hell out of him. He had only felt totally helpless a few times in his life and last night had made that list really easily. Before they had headed down to meet the others for breakfast, he had tried talking Sam into getting checked out by a doctor. Sam just insisted that he was fine. That it must a have been a fluke thing that had happened. Dean hadn't been easily convinced. Knowing that Sam was just as stubborn as their dad had been , he reluctantly dropped the issue. He noticed that he had barely touched his breakfast. That, along with not talking to anyone had prompted Dean to worry again.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine. Just need a warm up that's all." Sam said as innocently as possible.

"You sure Sam? I mean, you haven't eaten anything and you just sort of keep spacing out."

"Dean, I said I'm fine okay? Quit asking!" Sam snapped back. "Where's that damn waitress?" He added, slamming his cup down onto the table.

Dean was taken aback by the attitude his brother was showing. He looked across the table at Jo for some help. She looked as shocked as he was. Rising from the booth she smiled at Sam.

"Let me go see if I can find her for you."

As Jo wandered off to get their waitress, the three men were left sitting in uncomfortable silence. Taking a deep breath, Dean looked back to Sam to see him clenching his jaw in obvious frustration. "Sam.." he started but Matthew interrupted him.

"I'm willing to wager that your brother is just tired Dean. He had a pretty hectic night last night, ain't that right Sammy?"

Sam glared at the older man. His anger boiling inside of him. It felt like a bomb was about to explode and he was helpless to stop it. He paused before speaking, trying not to go completely off on Matthew.

"Dude, when I need your help, I'll ask for it. And don't call me Sammy. Only one person is allowed to do that and you aren't him. So just do me a favor and back the fuck off okay?"

Matthew put his hands up in surrender. He knew better than to try to push things right now. Sam was fragile. If he tried to ingratiate himself into the young man's world too soon, it could end badly. He was on strict orders not to tip the Winchester's off. They weren't ready for the truth of how everything had come pass just yet.

"Sam! What the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"It's okay Dean. It was my fault really. I shouldn't have jumped into a conversation that wasn't any of my business in the first place." Matthew said.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Sam hissed. Rising out of the booth, he looked at Dean, threw some money on the table and started putting on his jacket. "Tell Jo not to worry about the waitress. I need some air."

As he stormed off, Jo was walking back to the table in confusion. "Where's the fire?" she asked.

"Umm...Sam wasn't feeling like himself, so he, uh, he stepped out." Dean stuttered. Shaking his head in disbelief, he added, "Listen, I'm gotta go make some phone calls, catch you guys later?"

Matthew and Jo just shook their heads in unison. Jo would make sure to give Matt the third degree later on. When she had come back to the table, she could almost cut the tension with a knife. Sam looked like he had been ready to maim someone when he left and Dean had a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. Jo looked at Matt and he just shrugged indifferently at her. The waitress finally made her way to the table. She was an older woman with wide hips that her apron barely covered. Something about her seemed familiar but Jo just couldn't put her finger on it. When the woman smiled and asked if they needed anything else, she saw it. That smile. It reminded her of her mom's smile so much. A lump formed in her throat and tears threatened to form in her eyes. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her mom until now. All she wanted was to find her again. Jo knew that probably wasn't going to happen though. She had tried every hunter she knew, looked under ever stone possible and had come up empty handed every single time.

"Sweetie? Cat got your tongue?"

Jo shook herself back to the present. "What? Oh, geez, sorry..." she stammered. "I think we're done."

"Well, when you're ready, they'll ring you up in the front." the woman said placing the check on the table. Before she turned to leave, she stopped and patted Jo on her shoulder. "Don't worry your pretty little head Joanna Beth. It'll happen when it happens."

Jo looked at the waitress, shock apparent on her face.

"What's wrong honey? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." she chuckled.

"Wha...what did you just call me?" Jo stuttered.

"Sweetie, I just said to take that to the front. That's all." The older woman turned to go back to her duties, leaving Jo stunned into silence.

Matthew smiled to himself as he stood to leave. He put his hand out to help Jo out of the booth. She just stared at it for a minute before sliding out of the seat. Grabbing the check, a stray tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away before Matt saw it. She refused to show how fragile she was to anyone. It had always held her back that she was female. Most hunters didn't like women that did the job better than them. And she was a damn good hunter. Her mom had hated the fact that no matter how much they fought and she tried to prevent Jo from entering the same life that had claimed her father, Ellen had finally realized that there was no stopping Jo. She had a knack for it. The researching, the hunting, the fighting came to her like a second nature. It was in her blood. Even after almost being killed by H.H. Holmes, and the blowup that had ensued when they got back to The Roadhouse, Ellen had known that she was fighting a losing battle. Jo tried to ease her mother into the idea of her being a hunter. She hadn't taken every job that she had come across. She took the easiest ones that wouldn't keep her away for too long. In the end, it didn't matter. Once again, because of a Winchester, a Harvelle paid the ultimate price. Both mother and daughter sacrificed themselves to save the world after Jo was mortally wounded by Meg's hellhound trying to save Dean. Jo winced a little at the memory of the claws digging into her flesh. But even though she had to die, she wouldn't have changed a thing. She loved Dean more than she had ever loved anyone in her life. Sometimes love means sacrificing yourself for the greater good. Of course, she had never let him know her true feelings. She always thought that he had seen her more as a kid sister. She of course found out a little too late just how wrong she had been. She had seen his feelings in his eyes when he kissed her goodbye in the hardware store. She would give anything to be with him. But she also knew that reality can be a real bitch too. So much time had passed that she couldn't be too sure that he still felt the same way. Surely he had moved on by now. But if not...

Matt paid the check and they headed out of the diner. As they were crossing the parking lot to the car, Jo spotted Dean standing by the Impala. He was on the phone, apparently in deep conversation with someone. Telling Matt the she would catch a ride with Dean, she headed towards him.

"I'm telling you Bobby...something's off with him. You should have seen the way he snapped at everyone. It wasn't like Sam at all."

"_Dean, just give him some time. From what you told me,he's bound to be a little uppity."_

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna keep a closer eye on him at least. You'll keep me posted if you come up with anything right?"

_Of course I will kid. When haven't I?" _Bobby chuckled into the other end. "_Don't forget to call her tonight son. That girl is getting a little squirrely."_

Dean looked up to see Jo approaching. "I will Bobby...thanks." He slid his phone shut and stuck it into his back pocket. He smiled at Jo. "Hey there. Sorry about that in there. Sam's just tired."

"Dean, it's okay. He's been through a lot. He's allowed to be pissy from time to time." She leaned on the car next to him. Looking up into his hazel eyes, she felt her heartbeat quicken.

Dean sighed and leaned against the car and scuffed his boot across the ground, kicking at the rocks. "I know that. It's just..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence. Turning to look at Jo he couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes. So much had changed in his life in such a short amount of time. He felt like he was spinning out of control right now. He was worried about his brother. He was missing Andie like crazy and felt like a shithead for not calling her more. And then there was Jo. He didn't know what to think about her being back. Part of him was overjoyed, but the other part was kicking himself at the same time. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

Jo reached up to wipe the tears off of his cheeks. When her hand lingered on his jaw a little too long, Dean reached up to pull it away. Instead, before he knew what was happening, the world seemed to slow down. Leaning down, their lips met. Softly, chastely at first, then the kiss deepened. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and Dean's hands traveled down to her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She felt soft and strong all at the same time. So much like his Andie. "ANDIE!" his conscience screamed at him. Suddenly he pulled away. Jo was looking at him, breathless and flustered. "Jesus Jo. I'm so sorry."

Jo stepped closer towards him, already missing his arms. "It's okay Dean. I want this. I've wanted this for a long time. I was just too scared to tell you." She reached for him to draw his face back down towards her's. She was shocked when he pulled away. She watched as he yanked his keys out of his pocket and stepped around her towards the driver side door of the Impala. Jumping in front of him, she put her hands on his chest to stop him. "Dean. What's wrong?"

Dean backed up, afraid that any contact with her would make him cave. If things had been different, if it had only been a different time, he would have been all over her and he knew it. And even though almost every part of him was screaming at him to take her into his arms and never let her go. To just get lost in each other forever, the rest of the world be damned. It was one single part that wouldn't let him. His heart belonged to Andie. And he would never forgive himself if he ever lost her. He loved her too much.

"Jo, listen, there's something we need to talk about." he said softly.

Realization dawned on her face and it killed Dean to see the pain in her eyes. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Andie. She's Bobby's daughter."

Jo took a shuddering breath. All her hopes were crumbling before her eyes. "Do you love her?"

"What difference does that make Jo?"

"Just answer the question. Do you?"

Dean stepped towards her. "Yes."

Jo stepped back. "Well, I wish you all the best then. She's a lucky girl." Dean watched helplessly as Jo turned and ran off. He considered chasing her down but knew that it was best to just let her go.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. Jerking the car door open, he climbed in and started the engine. He spun out of the parking lot mentally kicking his ass the whole way back to the motel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kripke's characters, only Andie and Matt.  
**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I got nothing. Oh wait... FIGHT THEM FAIRIES!  
**

**

* * *

**

Comin' Home

Chapter Nine

Jo watched from the side of the diner as Dean sped out of the parking lot. She couldn't believe how stupid she felt. She knew better than to let her feelings over rule her brain, especially when it came to Dean. And now she was going to have to walk the 4 miles back to the motel. She knew what she had to do. When she got back, she would unceremoniously announce to Matt that they were leaving. Matt always knew when not to push an issue or question her intentions. They would just find another hunt. One that was far, far away from Dean Winchester. Finally resigned to the trek back, she started off. As she walked, she realized that she really wasn't mad at Dean. She was just hurt. And a Harvelle with a bruise on their pride was nothing to scoff at. She had meant what she said about Andie being a lucky girl. Even if it came out bitchy, she knew that Dean never gave his heart lightly. That any woman had to be something truly special to win his heart.

Suddenly she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala coming up the road towards her. She stopped walking as Dean spun the car around and pulled up next to her. Throwing the door open, he stared at her.

"Get in."

"Dean, I'm fine. Really. I'd rather walk." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You have a girlfriend. I'll live."

"Dammit Jo! Sam's gone!"

Without thinking twice, she jumped in and grabbed the dashboard as Dean jerked the car back around. Jo noticed that his hands were shaking. She realized that this was more than Sam just walking off for some alone time. Dean was truly scared. She tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder. "Dean, it's okay. We'll find him."

"We have to Jo. Something's happened to him. There was blood everywhere." he slammed his hand onto the steering wheel. "It's my fault. I should have been with him. But instead I was having a god damn Hallmark movie make-out session with you. Of course, good ol' Dean, thinking with his dick again while Sam was in trouble. Fuck! How could I have been so stupid!"

At his harsh words, Jo quickly drew her hand back and stared out the windshield. Dean closed his eyes when he realized what he had said. "Jo...I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. Sam's more important right now." Taking a breath, she added, "Did you see Matt?"

"Yeah, he knows what's happened. He's covering the other direction."

They continued to drive in silence for a while. Both keeping their eyes trained on the sides of the road. Dean wanted to talk about what had happened but he knew that when she was ready, Jo would bring it up.

"Dean! Stop the car!" she screamed.

He slammed on the breaks. As the car skidded to a stop, Jo jumped out and took off running.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hollered after her. Rolling his eyes, he gave chase. It was only after he had crested over a small hill that he saw Sam. He was leaning against a tree, not moving. He ran to his brother and slid down beside him. Dean quickly looked him over. Satisfied that he was still breathing, he finally let himself relax a little.

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me. What the hell happened?"

Sam said nothing. He just stared straight ahead of him as if hypnotized by an unseen entity.

"Sam, some answers would be nice right about now." Dean continued.

Jo looked down at the blood that was covering Sam's clothes. Horrified by what she saw, she was shaken to her core. "Dean, his arms. Look." she stammered.

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed his brother's arms and that finally got a reaction out of Sam. His brother screamed out in pain. His forearms were covered with archaic symbols. Dean recognized a few of them as demonic but the rest were a mystery. Blood was still seeping from the wounds. Many of them were almost to the bone.

"Jesus Christ Sammy! What did you do?" he yelled. Dean tore his jacket off and started to wrap it around one of the arms to stop the bleeding. "Jo! Help me!"

"They said it's gone. It's gone for good." Sam mumbled over and over incoherently.

"He's going into shock Dean." Tears fell down Jo's cheeks freely. "We have to get him to a hospital."

"I can't Jo. They'll fucking lock him up." Dean sobbed. "I can't do that to him."

Just then, Matt came up behind the pair as they were trying to lift Sam up. Dean turned around in surprise.

"How the hell did you get he..." was all he managed to say before the older man reached out and touched both Dean and Jo's foreheads. The pair instantly fell to the ground side by side. He smiled down at them. Squatting down in front of Sam, he smiled at him. Sam just looked at him. He was so lost now. Obviously someone had seen fit to spill the truth to the poor boy. He had pretty good idea who was behind it. But that would have to wait.

"Sam...it's going to be okay. Just rest for now." He reached out to touch him but Sam pulled out Ruby's knife and held it towards him.

"Who the hell are you!"

"I promise, I will answer your questions, but right now, I need you to trust me." Matthew pleaded.

"Trust you? Trust you? I don't even know you and you expect me to trust you?" Sam laughed maniacally.

"You have to right now." He lunged at Sam and the knife rammed into his gut. Undeterred, he wrestled Sam to the ground and touched his forehead. Matthew looked down at his bloodied shirt. Sighing, he wondered just how he was going to get the trio back to the motel.

"A little help would be nice." he said while looking up at the sky. He waited a few moments before he realized that he was on his own. "Typical." he shrugged. Matt looked at the bodies that lay before him. Deciding that Sam was in the most need because he needed to be healed before he woke up, he bent down and in a flash the pair were gone.

Back at the motel, Matthew laid Sam down on the bed. He quickly stripped the younger man of his jacket and coat. He grimaced when he saw the symbols carved into his skin. Closing his eyes, he laid his hands on Sam's arms and they were enveloped in white light. After a few moments passed, Matthew opened his eyes and inspected his work. Angry scars were visible on Sam's arms still but at least the wounds were closed. Satisfied that Sam would be okay for a few more moments, he disappeared with a rustle of wings to retrieve Dean and Jo. Seconds later he returned and dumped the still sleeping pair on the other bed. Matthew checked on Sam one more time. He placed a pillow under Sam's head to make him more comfortable. Sam rolled over and sighed in his sleep. The boy was sleeping peacefully and without the horrible nightmares that had been plaguing him since he had been returned from the cage. Matthew ran his hand over his face. He knew that his kind didn't sleep per say, but that didn't mean that they couldn't find themselves weary. He walked over to the small table and sat down, buckling down to watch over his temporary charges for the night.

As the night wore on, he constantly kept checking outside from the window. He knew that something sinister was waiting in the shadows. He could feel it pressing on the atmosphere in the room.

"You won't have him you know." he whispered towards the window. "You may have a small piece of him for now. But it will be returned to him soon."

Suddenly a huge bird, black as night slammed against the window. It startled him for a second. And in that fraction of a second, he actually felt something foreign. Fear. Matthew backed away slowly as the bird flopped around on the ground outside. He watched it dying, wondering to himself if he would feel that same pain when it was his time to leave. The bird finally stopped moving just as he heard rustling behind him. Turning, he saw Dean sitting up and staring at him.

"Lucy...you got some 'splaining to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: Okay, so I know that I haven't posted in forever. I sincerely apologize. But between the severe writer's block and a completely insane four months I just honestly wasn't inspired much. Please feel free to send hate mail. Just no letter bombs cuz that would just majorly suck. Anyway, I have gotten to know a few of you through facebook and I have to say that you are some of the most amazing people that I have had the fortune to meet. You all know who you are already. I love you guys! Also, this is another short chapter and I apologize for that, just trying to get my feet wet again and get the pacing back on track._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Andie, Matt and any future OC's that my little brain concocts. Eric Kripke and the Powers That Be own everyone else. DON'T SUE ME!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Comin' Home  
_

_Chapter Ten  
_

_Dean was glaring at Matt with his fist clenched, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Matt sighed wearily, knowing full and well that this moment was what he had been sent for. He was to prepare the two brothers for what was to come. He looked at Dean, seeing that famous Winchester stubbornness shining in his eyes. He motioned for him to have a seat at the little table. Dean crossed his arms and remained standing.  
_

_How could he explain what was going on with Sam Winchester? Were there even words to? He looked at the tall man who was fast asleep on the bed. Only he knew exactly the road that the young man was facing. The trials that both the brothers would have to endure in the coming months. Would their bond hold strong or would they fall apart at the seams? Matthew hated that he was forced into this position by his commander. He wanted nothing more that to just walk away and let the bastard take care of this himself. But he knew that the other angel was busy trying to create some semblance of order in Heaven and he also had his hands full with the other pressing matter at hand. Matthew sighed, long and deep, and looked back at Dean who was staring at him defiantly.  
_

"_First off, let me just say that this is not how I wanted this conversation to happen. It really isn't the right time for it if you want to know the truth." Matthew said. "You have to understand that even as we speak I am running the risk of putting everyone of us in jeopardy by revealing my true nature to you. I am under strict orders to not reveal…"  
_

_Dean put his hand up to stop the man from continuing. He had been around enough to know what he was about to say. "Let me guess, you're an angel of the Lord sent on a mission to make sure that Sam and I fulfill our freakin' destinies, blah…blah…blah..." Dean glared at Matthew and continued. "Well, you can save the speech douche bag, because after our last go around with you assholes, my brother ended up in Hell and Jo wound up dead." He started pacing back and forth, his anger building to a boiling point quickly. "Who in the hell did they think they are? He had sacrificed everything to stop the apocalypse and now they wanted more?" Dean slammed his fist into the wall effectively startling Jo and Sam from their slumbers.  
_

_Sam looked around the room and noticed the tension that filled the air. He was still groggy from sleeping so deeply that it took him a minute to realize where he was. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he focused on his brother who was now buried elbow deep inside the wall and was viciously staring at Matthew.  
_

"_Dean? What's going on?"  
_

_Dean yanked his hand out of the hole he had created. He turned to look at Sam and Jo. They both had stunned looks on their faces.  
_

"_Sam, get your things we're leaving. Now." Dean turned and headed for the closet to grab his duffel. He slammed it down on the bed and began cramming everything he could find into it.  
_

"_Dean, wait a minute…what the hell is going on?" Sam was completely confused at the sudden turn of events.  
_

_The older Winchester didn't stop what he was doing. "I said we are leaving. Get your ass up and get packing."  
_

_Jo finally climbed off the bed and approached Dean. She grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her. "Dean stop for a second. Please?"  
_

"_And you!" Dean spat at her as he jerked his hand away. "You fucking brought him here! After everything that my brother and I have been through, after everything you and I have been through…." Dean got in her face and sneered, "You turn out to be an even more cold-hearted, back stabbing bitch than that cunt Ruby ever was."  
_

_Jo was taken aback by the viciousness of Dean's words. He had never spoken to her or looked at her with such hatred before. She stared back at him, mouth hanging open in shock. Then that Harvelle temper took over and she got right back in his face. Nobody talks to Joanna Beth Harvelle like that and gets away with it. Especially not Dean Winchester.  
_

"_Now you listen here Dean, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, but don't you ever, EVER talk to me like that again."  
_

_Dean snickered at her threat. He look her up and down, sizing her up quickly. His eyes come back to meet hers and he said very simply, "Fuck you Jo."  
_

_Jo reared back and let her fist fly, connecting with a satisfying crunch against Dean's nose. Dean stumbled back a couple of feet and wiped the small trickle of blood that had begun to seep out of his right nostril. He took a step forward to put her back in her place, but Sam jumped in the middle of them before he could take a whack at her. Dean tried in vain to shove past his brother to get at Jo but Sam still held him back. The shouting and the threats continued until Matthew had finally had all he could take.  
_

"_ENOUGH!" the angel shouted so loudly that the walls and windows actually shook. The struggling threesome froze into place at the sound. Matthew cleared his throat and continued in a softer tone. "I told him this was a bad idea. I told him…but does anyone ever listen to me? Of course not." He said to nobody in particular. "I really think we all need to just sit down and cool off for a minute." When no one moved he turned and stared them down saying, "That wasn't a request." Jo, Dean and Sam stood down from the fight and each took up their own separate corners of the room waiting to hear what Matthew had to say.  
_

"_Now...before anyone else flies off the handle...Dean…Jo has no idea who I truly am. She is as innocent in this as you and your brother are." Dean looked skeptically at Jo from across the room.  
_

_Sam looked at Matthew silently willing him to start making sense. Matthew sighed heavily and tried to continue.  
_

"_As I was saying, before Dean decided he was mad at the wall, what I am about to tell you could put all of you and myself in grave danger."_

_Once again, Dean's anger got the best of him and he blurted out, "He's a god damned angel. They can't just leave us alone can they. Still more fucking hoops to jump through. Well, I'm telling you right now dude, I'm done. No more."_

_Matthew wiped his hand down his face in frustration. "Yes, I'm an angel. No, Jo didn't know and yes it has everything to do with Sam, or rather his soul. If you would just let me explain…"_

"_My soul?" Sam questioned. "What about my soul?"_

_Matthew took a deep breath, trying to find the right way to tell them what he knew. Taking a minute to collect his thoughts, he finally decided it was best to just be blunt about it. To rip the proverbial band-aid off a quickly as possible._

"_You don't have one."_

_Stunned silence filled the room. Each person trying to take in what they had just heard. Matthew looked around at each of the humans in the room and waited for the inevitable explosion. Dean was looking like he had just spoken Greek to him, Jo had tears in her eyes, and Sam...well, he just stood there showing no emotion at all. A vacant look had taken up residence in his eyes. Matthew watched as Sam simply stood up and headed towards the door. Dean made a move to stop him from leaving, but the look he got from his younger brother stopped him cold. He realized that Sam probably just needed some air and a minute to himself. Everyone watched as Sam walked out without saying a word. _

"_So, umm...what does that mean, he doesn't have a soul? How is that even possible?" Jo stammered._

"_Exactly, how is he walking around and talking if he is dead. You trying to tell me my brother is some sort of freakin' zombie or something? What the hell?" Dean yelled. _

_Matthew put his hands up in surrender. "No, he's not a zombie Dean. That's just stupid. He is very much alive. The soul controls his emotions, his conscience. His brain controls the body. Without it, he is just basically running on pure instinct. He is like a machine. A perfect hunter if you will."_

"_But I've seen him have emotions..." Dean started to say but was quickly cut off by the angel._

"_What you have seen are like flashes of memories...not true emotions. He can talk about the past, but trust me, he feels nothing. I think he has known this all along; he just didn't want to face it. The nightmares that he is having aren't nightmares because he doesn't actually sleep. His brain never turns off for that. What he is experiencing is what is being done to his soul now. It knows it is separated from him."_

_Dean stood and grabbed his coat off the bed. "I can't deal with this right now. You two can stay here if you want, or leave, I don't fucking care either way." With that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Jo looked up at Matthew, her eyes so full of questions. "So, what about me? Where do I fit into this?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek.  
_

_Matthew smiled down at her tenderly and place a hand on her shoulder. "Well, now you, Ms. Harvelle, you are somewhat of an enigma to me. As far as I knew you weren't supposed to be part of this assignment. I just happened to bump into you first." He patted her gently. "But I'm sure those answers will be revealed when the time is right. Just try to have faith."  
_

_Both of them looked out the window as the sun began to rise over the horizon. They sky was a pinkish-orange and a slight fog could be seen covering the ground. They heard the Impala fire up and speed out of the parking lot. Jo knew that Dean would be back because he had left all his stuff there. She just wasn't too sure if she should be here when he did return. What she did know what that she was exhausted in every sense of the word and had more questions than she had answers for. She didn't like it one bit either._

* * *

_Sam heard his brother peel out of the parking lot and head off in the opposite direction. He didn't turn around to stop him though. Oddly enough, he just didn't care where Dean went. Truth be told, he didn't care about anyone or anything. Now that he knew what was going on with him he felt…free. Free of the burden that came with worrying about everything and everyone. Free of the pain of losing his parents and Jess. Free of the guilt over Madison's death. He felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted off of his shoulders. And it felt, well, good. Sam knew in his mind that he should probably be freaking out at this point or be really upset, but he just wasn't. It explained a lot though. When he had been hunting on his own before coming back to help Dean with Andie, he had been fearless, unstoppable even. Maybe that's why he never contacted Dean when he came topside again. He knew that Dean would just try to make him into the old Sam. And while he wasn't about to admit it his brother, he liked the way he was feeling now. As he continued walking it occurred to him that he hadn't even questioned why he was back or how he came to be here again. And once again, he didn't care. Sam contemplated just walking away forever. To just keep heading down the stretch of road that he was on and not look back. Dean could go back to his life with Andie, Jo could just do whatever it was she was doing and he could just be the hunter he was obviously meant to be. But he knew better. Dean would come looking for him and he wouldn't stop until he found him. With an exasperated sigh, Sam stopped walking and just sat down on the side of the road and waited. Waited on Dean, waited on Heaven or waited on Hell. He didn't know which would come first; he just knew he would be ready either way._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, yes I am on a roll again. The boys are back in full effect and mad as hell. I promise some good stuff in the future and possibly in this chapter itself. *wink, wink*  
**_

_**Disclaimer: As per all the legal mumbo jumbo, I don't own any of Kripke's characters, just mine.**_

* * *

_Comin' Home  
_

_Chapter Eleven  
_

_Dean flew down the highway, the motel and everyone in it getting farther and farther behind him. Sunlight gleamed off the black paint of his baby. She was the one constant thing in his crazy, fucked up world. The only thing he knew that he could actually count on not to change. The familiar low rumble of her big block engine was like a lullaby to him. He had spent a majority of his life in this car. She was just as much a part of him as his own heart. He knew that as long as he had his ride, he could escape all the insanity of his life. Even if it was for just a few hours, that was enough for him. Dean always did his best thinking when he was driving. Hours on the road had taught him that. He had so many conflicting emotions going on inside of him. How in the hell was he supposed to fix this one? He thought of asking Bobby but he was pretty sure that even with all of his books and sources, the old man wouldn't be able to find the answers they needed. He honestly didn't know how much more he could handle at this point before he just lay down and called it quits. And for Dean, that was saying so much. He had never given up without a fight. He was a Winchester. It wasn't in their DNA to give up. But this latest tidbit of information…Sammy was soulless. His soul was still in the cage with those bastards Michael and Lucifer, where they were doing God knows what to it.  
_

_Rounding the bend in the road, Dean spotted a bar. As if on autopilot he steered the car into the parking lot, grabbed the keys and went inside. Inside it was dark and stank of stale cigarettes and spilled beer, familiar and safe. He ordered a triple shot of Jack and an El Sol from the bartender and prepared for what was to be a very long night with a lot of alcohol. A couple of what he guessed were regulars glanced his way when he had come in. Obviously sizing him up, but when they say the look in his eyes, they quickly averted their gazes. He wasn't looking for trouble, but if it found him, then he would gladly take out his frustration and pain on whoever was stupid enough to step up.  
_

_Throwing back yet another shot, Dean felt the familiar burn of the whiskey in his throat. He was pretty buzzed and feeling no pain when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and tried to focus on the caller id. Not able to make out the number or the name because his vision was so fuzzy he finally just flipped it open.  
_

"_Yeah?" he spat into the mouth piece.  
_

"_Dean? Hey…you okay?"  
_

_It was Andie. His sweet, sexy and stubborn Andie. Dean chuckled to himself. "She's a Triple S Triple Threat," he thought. He took a quick swig of beer and tried very hard to sound somewhat normal.  
_

"_Hey babe! Yeah, I'm good, I'm good. How are you?"  
_

"_Umm…well, I'm a little concerned if you want to know the truth. Cas said that something may have happened and I should call you." She replied, her voice thick with concern. "Why haven't you called?"  
_

"_Shit…" Dean thought, I knew this would happen. "Oh, we've just been swamped with this hunt, ya know. But everything is a-okay." He slurred slightly, but continued on. "I miss you babe."  
_

"_I miss you too Dean. Any idea when you might be making it back home?" Andie could tell that he was about four sheets to the wind. She only hoped that Sam was with him.  
_

"_Umm…not yet. Ya know, things are just crazy right now. I mean, we actually ran into an old hunting buddy of ours and they're helping us out."  
_

"_Really? Who is it? Maybe dad knows him."  
_

_Dean pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Way to go dumbass." He thought to himself. "Try explaining this one Einstein. Oh, well her name is Jo and I used to be in love with her, but then she got blown to high heaven, but she's back now and it's totally platonic." "Yeah, that will go over like a shit sandwich." Dean put the phone back to his ear and tried to think of a name quickly and because of his mind being foggy from the booze, he came up empty.  
_

"_Umm…the name? Well, I don't think Bobby would know them really. They aren't huge in the business."  
_

"_Huh…" Andie replied skeptically. "You sure dad wouldn't know him? I thought he knew pretty much everyone in the business."  
_

"_Nah, their small time. He wouldn't have bothered to know them."  
_

_That sealed the deal for Andie. Now she knew something was going on and he was doing his damndest to hide it from her. Deciding to play dumb for now, she told Dean she loved him and that she hoped everything was really okay.  
_

"_I love you too babe. I really do. You know that right?"  
_

"_I know Dean." Andie replied.  
_

"_Good. So, can I ask you a question?"  
_

"_Sure? What's up?"  
_

"_What are you wearing right now?" he said in his sexiest voice. Dean shifted on his bar stool and adjusted himself in his pants. Jesus, just the sound of her voice could make him hard.  
_

_Andie chuckled into the phone. "Nice try Winchester, but no phone sex for you."  
_

_Dean visibly pouted much to the amusement of the bartender who had been watching the exchange for the last few minutes. "What? Aww…come on Andie. Don't leave your man hanging." He whined.  
_

_Andie laughed even harder. "Are you seriously begging? Oh for God's sake Dean, I'm sure you can manage just fine without knowing that I'm wearing jeans and a tank top."_

_He smiled into the phone. "Gotcha" he thought confidently. "Oh yeah? Jeans and a tank top? What color bra and panties?"_

"_Bye Dean, I'll call you later. I love you." She laughed into the phone and ended the call._

"_No…Andie…wait…" was all she heard him say before she closed her phone. She tried not to let on just how concerned she was. Something in her gut told her to get to him as quickly as she could. And there was only one person, or rather celestial being, that could get her there in an instant._

_Turning around, she spotted Castiel in the kitchen with her dad. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the inevitable begging that would ensue she headed towards him._

"_Cas…I need your help."_

* * *

_Jo was pacing the floor. It had been hours since Sam and Dean had walked out and she was starting to get worried. She had thought that by now they would have returned or at least called. She had thought about going out to look for them but then she quickly realized that she didn't have the slightest idea of even which direction they went. Matthew had asked her repeatedly to just relax and he quickly earned the death stare. About an hour before he had decided to head over to the adjoining room to give her some breathing room.  
_

_God, she really wanted her mom right now. She would know exactly how to deal with this situation. In her mind she could still hear her voice…"Joanna Beth, if I have to tell you one more time to sit the hell down…" More tears threatened to well up and she took a deep breath to try to steady herself. She had spent the first couple of hours just quietly crying on the bed. Every time Matthew tried to comfort her, she just pushed him away. She knew it wasn't his fault per say, but she needed someone to blame and he was the closest.  
_

_Just as she was about to look out the window for about the millionth time she heard a knock at the door. She knew Matt had a key to this room. Jo ran to the door thinking it was either Sam or Dean and that they had just forgotten their keys. She threw the door up not expecting to see Castiel standing there with some strange woman.  
_

"_Cas?" she said in total shock.  
_

"_Hello Jo" he replied flatly. So much had seemed to change with the angel. But they were subtle changes that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She moved to give him a hug but was intercepted by the woman.  
_

"_And just who are you?" Jo asked incredulously.  
_

"_I'm Dean's girlfriend and who in the hell are you?" Andie replied with obvious anger in her voice.  
_

"_Umm…just an old friend."_

"_Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you're the old hunting buddy?" Andie said as anger flashed up._

"_What?" Jo was thoroughly confused at this point "Hunting buddy?"  
_

"_I'm going to fucking kill him." Andie spat out as she turned and walked away._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: Whew! It's insanity I tell ya! I've been trying to bang this chapter out for about a week now. Wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. My brain hurts now. But seriously, thank you guys for your reviews. It's so good to be back. Just to let you know, I am also working on a crossover fic for a good friend of mine. It's based on this wacky dream that she recently had. I don't want to post that one until it is completed. But rest assured, Comin' Home is my top priority._**

**_I wouldn't want a certain someone, (and she knows who she is) to sick her hellhounds on my ass! Hehehe!_**

**_Disclaimer: Blah…blah…blah…I don't own anyone except Andie and Matt. Kripke and the Powers That Be Do._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Comin' Home_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Dean was just pulling back into the parking lot when he saw Andie storming away from his hotel room. "Uh oh…" he thought. He parked the car and took a deep breath trying to sober up a little before facing Hurricane Andie. Finally reaching for the door, he plastered his best smile on his face and climbed out.

"Babe! I knew you couldn't resist my charms!" he joked as he sauntered up towards her.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she slapped him as hard as she could across his face. "Is she why you haven't been calling me?"

"Andie, let me explain…" Dean pleaded.

Jo heard the commotion and had come running out just in time to see Dean getting pounded on by the other woman. She knew him well enough to know that he would only take so much before he blew his top.

"Wait! Wait! Please, you've got it all wrong!" Jo pleaded with the furious woman.

Andie whipped around and pointed her finger at Jo. "You stay out of this or I swear to God and everything holy I will pound your ass into the ground next, you…you…whore!"

Jo raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She balled her fists up and bit down on her cheek to keep from coming unglued. If it had been anyone else, she would have jumped on them in a heartbeat but because she knew this was the woman that Dean was in love with, she steadied herself. Putting her hands up, she turned and walked off, leaving Dean to clean up his own mess.

"You fucking, cheating, lying sack of dog shit!" Andie screamed as she continued slapping him in his chest. "Oh, we ran into an old hunting buddy…blah…blah…blah!"

Dean finally scooped her up over his shoulder as she started pounding on his back with her fists. "Okay sweet cheeks, let's go talk this out." He smacked her on the ass and it just fueled her rage. He started heading towards the room and noticed Cas standing there. "Figures you would have something to do with this. Thanks bud." He said to the angel. Cas just shrugged his shoulders and turned to follow Jo. He needed to talk to Matt anyway.

* * *

Dean kicked open the door to his hotel room and dumped a still screaming Andie onto his bed. He slapped the door shut and stood there looking at her.

"Alright, now before you start hitting me again, let me explain…" he started. That was all he got out before she launched herself at him and started slapping him.

"I knew something was going on! I knew it! I can't believe you Dean! After everything we have been through, you fucking cheat on me?"

Dean grabbed her wrists to stop her unending assault. "Jesus," he thought, "she's got some power to her." He knew that Andie was an animal in the sack. He had experienced every muscle in her body.

Andie struggled against his iron grip. She wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible. It felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. She could barely keep from crying, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Dean see her break. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears. As she was trying to pull away, she felt the cold slap of steel on her wrist. Looking down, she saw that Dean had slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. Rage flared up inside of her and she kicked her leg out to nail him in the money maker, but Dean's experience allowed him to sidestep quickly.

"Uh uh..you might need that later sweetheart." He chuckled as he dragged her to the bed and fastened to other cuff to the bedpost so she couldn't escape.

Andie huffed in revulsion. "Not likely Dean. I don't know where you've been. Oh wait, I take that back. You've been with that blonde tramp in the other room. You know, I wouldn't fuck you again if the fate of the world rested on it."

Dean laughed again. He loved seeing her all worked up and the whiskey he had drank wasn't helping him to see how serious she was. He knew that once he explained everything to her, she would calm down. But for now, he was thinking he would have a little fun watching her squirm while she was stuck there. He had to admit that seeing her chained up, even if it was only one hand for now, was turning him on. He licked his lips and adjusted the growing bulge in his pants.

Andie saw the look in his eyes and glared at him. Of course he would be stupid enough to think that she would just roll over and be his willing slave. That he could just look at her with those gorgeous hazel eyes, lick those soft, full lips and she would be putty in his very capable and very skilled hands. Hands that knew every single inch of her and that could make her scream in ecstasy at even the slightest touch.

"Get a grip Andie" she told her herself. "You want to kill him, not fuck him."

"Babe, listen… like I said, it's not what you think. I swear." Dean started. "Yes, Jo is an old friend. Yes, I had some feelings for her once. But that was a lifetime ago and before I met you."

"Uh huh. And I'm sure that the fact that you just somehow failed to mention the fact that you both were staying in the same room escaped your memory?" she questioned. She had seen a duffle bag in the corner with what was obviously woman's under garments in it when he had carried her in.

"What?" Dean looked at her shocked.

Andie looked over at the bag and raised her eyebrows. Dean looked at it and closed his eyes. "Dammit Jo! I told you to pick that shit up." He thought to himself.

"Okay, yes, she was staying in here. But it wasn't just her. Matt and Sam where in here as well."

Andie just rolled her eyes. "Alright, and where exactly did she sleep Dean?" She tapped her foot and waited for his answer.

"In the bed." Dean stated, then quickly realized how that sounded. "With Matt. Sam and I shared the one you are sitting on."

He walked over and cautiously knelt down in front of her. She just looked at him, anger still written all over her face. He knew that he had screwed up by not calling her when he should have. He knew that he should have been honest with her about Jo as soon as she had called him. He just didn't want to have to answer a bunch of questions just yet. Dean was a fast thinker when it came to the job, but with love, he was a complete and udder idiot.

"Baby…look…I'm sorry I wasn't straight forward with you earlier. I thought I would be able to figure things out and then tell you what was going on. But as it stands, that girl is supposed to be dead. I watched her get blown to kingdom come and it was all my fault. I don't know why she's back, but I was trying to find out when all hell broke loose with Sam."

"What are you talking about Dean? What about Sam? She asked.

"It's a long and extremely fucked up story and frankly, I don't really want to rehash it right now. I promise though, as soon as I know what's going on, I will tell you everything. But if you want to walk out still, I will understand. I won't like it, but I'll let you go." He reached up and unlocked the cuff, freeing Andie.

Andie watched him as he stood up and started walking over to sit on the chair in the corner. He was really going to just let her leave. He was just going to give up without so much as a yelling match. She couldn't believe that he was giving in so easily. Naturally that pissed her off all over again. She stood up and marched over to him.

"You're not gonna hit me again are you? Because quite frankly, my fucking head is killing me." Dean stared up at the woman he loved more than life itself and prepared himself for the blow he knew was coming. He was prepared for her to slug him in the face and then walk out the door. What he wasn't prepared for was what came next. Andie reached down and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up to face her and glared at him.

"You really are the dumbest, sorriest sack of crap I've ever known Dean."

"I know…" he started.

Dean reached up his hand and grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips into hers. He kissed her feverishly, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers. She finally relented and put her arms around his neck. When he kissed her like this, Andie lost all sense of control. All the anger and hurt that she had felt so strongly just a few minutes ago, melted away when his lips touched hers. She moaned as the kiss deepened and that just spurned him on. This woman was everything to him. He had never felt more complete than when she was in his arms. He felt whole. Yes, his brother was his other half, but Andie was his heart. Every fear, every worry melted away when she was near.

Just as Dean's hands began traveling down her neck toward the rest of her body, Andie pulled away, smiled, reared back and punched him straight in the nose.

"What the hell Andie!" Dean exclaimed while holding his now bloody nose.

"Did you seriously think that bullshit was going to work on me?" she glared.

"Honestly? Yeah…a little."

Andie brushed past Dean and headed for the door. "One down, one to go." She thought to herself. "Now it was that blonde tramps turn." Throwing open the door, she turned to a very stunned Dean and flipped him the bird before storming out.

Before he knew what was happening, Dean heard screaming coming from the next room. "Shit…that's not good." He said mentally before he took off running. As he ran inside the adjoining motel room, he say Andie and Jo locked in a fierce cat fight. Andie had the slightly smaller girl by the hair and was swinging her around like a ragdoll. Jo pulled back her fist and uppercut Andie in the gut. She finally let go of Jo's hair and stumbled backward. With a string of profanities flying from her mouth, Andie launched herself at Jo. The more seasoned fighter, Jo easily sidestepped and caused Andie to fly into the end table, effectively smashing the lamp.

"You bitch!" Andie shrieked.

"Lady, I'm telling you nothing happened. Not that I didn't want it to, but it didn't." Jo wiped her bloody lip with the back of her hand. "Hell, I even gave it my best shot, but…."

She looked over and saw Dean shaking his head frantically and waving his arms around like a madman. "Please don't say it. Please don't say it." He kept repeating in his head.

"When I kissed him, he stopped it." Jo finished.

"When you WHAT?" Andie looked from Dean to Jo.

"It was innocent, I swear!" Dean pleaded. He had to duck to miss the flying remote control that was flung at his head. "Jesus H. Christ Andie! Will you calm the fuck down?"

"Calm down? You kiss another…and I say this very lightly…woman, and you want me to calm down?" Andie stood up and walked over to Dean and smacked him across the face. Tears finally sprang up in her eyes as she looked at him.

"You know what, you can have him." She said looking at Jo. "You two fucking deserve each other."

"Andie please, stop…" Dean made a grab for her, but she shoved him back.

"Don't you touch me. Ever." She replied and walked out of the room.

"God Dean, you sure know how to pick em'." Jo huffed. "That bitch has some serious issues."

Dean put his hand up. "Jo, just don't. Okay?" He didn't know if he should go after her or just let her go. Part of him said he deserved every ounce of her anger, but the other part was pissed that she was so quick to think that he would do something like that to her. Stupidity finally won out and he took off after her. He looked around the parking lot and finally saw her standing on the side of the road with her thumb out trying to hitch a ride. Dean shook his head and walked over to her.

"Go away you asshole." She yelled.

"Nope…see…you're gonna get in some freakshow trucker's cab and he's gonna rape ya and try to kill ya and I'm just really don't want to go to prison for murder." He tried to joke.

"I'm serious Dean. I don't want to ever see you again." Andie started walking away. When she saw Dean following her, she took off running down the road as fast as she could. "Cas! God damn it! Where are you? I want to go home!" she bellowed. She looked backwards to see Dean gaining on her quickly. The next thing she knew she was landing face first in the weeds by the road. Dean rolled her over and pinned her to the ground. Andie started bucking her hips to try to get him off of her, but it was pointless.

"Woman!" Dean yelled, "I've had enough! Now, you are gonna stop acting like a crazy bitch or we can sit here all night."

Andie's reserve finally broke. She started sobbing, her tears mixing with the dirt. Seeing her like this broke Dean's heart. They had been to hell and back, but she had been the strong one the entire time. When he had avoided her after Sam had saved her, she was the one that brought him back from the edge. She was his anchor, his lifeline. In his crazy fucked up world, she was the one thing that truly made sense to him.

He rolled off of her and took her into his arms. Whispering soothing words, he just held her there by the side of the road.

"Babe, I love you. You should know that. Yes, Jo kissed me…but like she said I stopped it. I told her about you and how I felt. She said I was lucky to have you. I mean, you're the only woman in this world that will ever put up with my sorry ass." Dean kissed the top of her head as Andie continued to cry. "Please Andie, don't walk away."

Andie finally allowed him to hold her without fighting him. She knew that she couldn't even breath without Dean. She sobbed into his shoulder. Her anger finally abated, she relaxed into his arms.

Dean stood up and bent down to carry Andie back to the motel. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Not another word was spoken between the two for the moment as they walked past Jo standing in the doorway and into Dean's room. Jo watched with a sad smile on her face as the door closed. It was that moment that she knew Dean was really in love. While she was happy for her old friend, a piece of her heart broke as well from the knowledge that they would never be together. She turned and walked back into her room and quietly shut the door_._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: Just watched the "Like A Virgin" episode and in a word….AMAZING! I laughed, I cried, I nearly pissed myself. Anyway, I'm glad to see everyone is back on track now for the most part. And Hello? We got Puppy Face within like the first twenty seconds of Sammy being back! Loved it! Okay, I know you are dying to know what happens with Andie and Dean…so here goes. Sorry it's so short._**

**_Disclaimer: Can I just say that this shit is getting old. You know the drill. They own everyone but Andie and Matt._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Comin' Home  
_**

**_Chapter Thirteen  
_**

Dean held Andie as she slept. She had spent the better part of an hour just crying until, completely drained she fell asleep. He watched as her breathing hitched a little and silently kicked himself for being such an idiot. He had almost lost one of the most important people in his life again. His mind drifted to Jo. He had seen the look on her face when he walked past her with Andie. He knew that she was hurting and he felt bad. He had loved her for a long time and never told her. And if he had never met Andie, he knew that he would have jumped at the chance to be with Jo. But the truth was, Andie was meant for him and he was meant for her. He sighed deeply and felt Andie stir in her sleep. Instinctively his hand reached up and gently stroked her arm. At his touch, she opened her slightly swollen eyes and rolled over to face him.

"Hey." She whispered, her throat raw from screaming and crying earlier.

"Hey yourself there slugger."

Andie draped her arm around Dean's waist and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and silently thanked God that he had tackled her and prevented her from leaving.

"How's your nose?"

Dean smiled and hugged her close. "Little sore, but I think I deserved it."

"Damn straight you did."

"Did your dad teach you how to throw a punch like that?"

Andie chuckled. "No, took a self defense class back at school. Girl can't be too careful, ya know." She sighed, "Dean, look…I'm so…"

"Babe, don't. Okay? You had every right to be pissed off at me. I should have been honest from the get go." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"True." She sighed. "But I'm still sorry."

"No apologies necessary from you. Jo on the other hand…"

Andie groaned. She knew that she was going to have to swallow her pride and go apologize to the woman. It wasn't her fault after all. And she really couldn't blame the girl for making a move on Dean.

"Yeah, I know…" she finally said. "God, all those awful things I said to her."

"Jo might surprise you." Dean lifted her face up so he could look her in the eyes. "She really is a sweet kid once you get to know her. And once you stop…ya know…trying to kill her."

"I suppose." Andie knew that this wasn't going to be easy but she made the decision to do the right thing. She rolled over and started to climb out of bed. Dean instantly protested.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower. I'm covered in dirt and I feel like I've been hit by an eighteen wheeler." She leaned over and kissed Dean softly on the lips. "I'll be back in a few."

As she turned to walk to the bathroom, Dean grabbed her hand and spun her around. He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"By the way, and don't pop me for saying this, but watching you and Jo go at it…was pretty hot."

Andie slapped him on the back of the head and turned around. "You perv." She said over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom giggling slightly. She shut the door and turned on the shower. As she let the water warm up, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her neck had scratches on it, she had an angry bruise on her cheek and her hair looked as if it had gone through a wind tunnel.

"Oh yeah, that's sexy." She said to her reflection.

After she stripped off her clothes, she climbed in and sighed as the hot water washed over her body. The tension and soreness began to melt away. As she was standing there with her back to the curtain, she felt Dean's strong arms slide around her waist. Turning towards him, she was met by his soft, full lips. They tenderly kissed hers as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow him access and sighed as the kiss deepened.

Dean's hands slid down her wet back onto her hips, pulling her body closer to his. She felt his hardening cock pressing on her thigh. Andie ran her nails up and down his chest and he hissed in pleasure at the sensation she was causing him. He left her mouth and began kissing her neck, nibbling at her skin. His tongue traced along her collarbone and he could feel the goose bumps rise up on her body despite the hot water washing over them both. His hand found her breast and began kneading it slowly. His fingers rolled her hardened nipple between them. Andie moaned in response. He pinched it slightly the released it and moved to the other side as his mouth moved down and began to suck on the side he had just left. Her hands moved up over her head as she clung to the top ledge of the shower wall, lost in the feeling of what he was doing.

Dean looked up and smiled. He pulled away from her breast and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"You're so beautiful baby." He said as he kneeled down and put her right leg over his shoulder.

Andie's breath caught in her throat as she felt his tongue dip inside of her. She felt her clit begin to swell as he drew slow, languid circles over it. Just when she thought she was about to explode, Dean slowly slid two fingers inside her and began to work them in and out.

"So tight…" he said huskily.

He continued his ministrations, his fingers mirroring the slow movement of his tongue. Andie's hips began moving in time with him. Her breath coming out in short gasps. Dean curved his fingers upward, finding her G-spot easily.

"Oh…God…Dean…" she panted, "I'm…I'm…gonna…"

"Cum for me baby…I want to taste you.."

Andie couldn't form a single coherent thought as her whole body exploded in pleasure. Dean continued to lap at her center as he worked his fingers faster, determined to help her ride out the wave of her orgasm. As she finally started to come down, he kissed her inner thigh and worked his way back up her body to her lips.

"I love you Andie." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She replied as she reached down and grabbed his rock hard shaft. "I want you inside me Dean."

Dean Winchester didn't have to be asked twice.

Turning her around, he ran his hand down her back and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her achingly slow at first afraid that if he moved to fast he would cum right then. Her muscles tightened around his cock as he slid deeper into her until he was all the way in. He stilled his movement for a moment to let her adjust to his size. He was amazed every time they made love at how tight she was. Like it was the first time all over again.

Finally satisfied that he would blow his load too soon, he began working himself in and out. Andie matched his thrust with her own movements. They were like a well oiled machine. Instinctively knowing each other's movements.

"You feel so good…" Andie sighed

"Oh…Jesus…Andie…" Dean grunted.

Andie's breathing became ragged again as another orgasm built up inside of her. How one man could make her feel so complete was beyond her. Dean felt like he was built perfectly for her. She had felt that way since the first time they were together.

Dean started thrusting harder and faster as the friction between them brought his own orgasm closer. Reaching down the front of her, he began rubbing Andie already sensitive button.

"So close baby… he said as he felt his cock swell up.

"Oh…Dean! Don't stop…I'm almost there…Please…Please don't stop!"

"Come on Andie…cum with me"

Dean felt her walls tighten around his shaft and he knew she was exactly where he was. As she began pulsating around him, he exploded with a loud moan. She gripped him tighter and tighter as her body exploded once again in mind numbing pleasure.

As they both came down, Dean continued to place little kisses on her skin. He whispered over and over how much he loved her and she did the same. For what seemed like forever, they stayed that way. Locked in a lover's embrace, nothing else mattered. It was just Andie and Dean, two people that had been to hell and still found each other in their own private heaven.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Okay..now before I get started I watched "Unforgiven" after I got back from the L.A. Salute To Supernatural Con. And I have to say that the ending looked a little familiar. (Think the graveyard scene earlier on in this story where Sam collapses, has a seizure and flashes back to Hell so bad it leaves him unconscious.) Now I know that I have joked in the past that I believed that Sera Gamble, Ben Edlund and Eric Kripke were somehow invading my brain at night because of other slight similarities to this story, however, this one was waaaaayyyy to coincidental if you ask me. Then, in this weeks episode "Mannequin 3: The Reckoning", Lisa's new boyfriend's name is Matt of all things. As Dean would say…What the hell? _**

**_That being said, Attention Sera, Ben, Lord Kripke and all the other writers…if you want to use my stuff, fine…but I want a job as a P.A. on the set. You don't even have to pay me. I just want to work there. LOL!_**

**_Disclaimer: We all know that Eric own's the world. I just live in it._**

* * *

**_Comin' Home_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Sam watched as the sun slowly set behind the hills. Night was fast approaching and he still hadn't moved from the spot he had been sitting in. His legs were cramped and his butt was numb. It felt as if he was running on autopilot. His brain kept his heart beating, his lungs breathing…but his mind…it just couldn't wrap itself around the fact that he didn't have a soul. He guessed that would explain his ability to kill everything without so much as an afterthought. To feel nothing when he was hunting but pure and unadulterated thirst for the kill. He never even so much as batted an eyelash at anything. Even if whatever his latest hunt was begged for its life, it didn't stop him. He killed with wild abandon. When he was done, he would survey the damage and just simply walk away, never once looking back.

The more he thought about it, the more he resigned himself to the knowledge that he was probably better off this way. It would definitely make things so much simpler. He could just do the job without all the guilt he had used to feel. No sympathy or empathy, no sorrow, no second guessing his decisions, no emotions period. Even as he thought it, the tension started to melt away.

Finally standing and stretching for a few minutes, Sam started walking back to the hotel. He felt better with each step he took. Stronger, more stable. It was like a veil had been lifted and he was finally seeing daylight. The closer he got to his destination, the more determined he was to start over free from what Hell had done to him. Never again would he hang his head in shame. Never again would he be a weakling. The old Sam Winchester was dead and buried. And he was going to make damn sure he stayed that way.

* * *

Andie reached over and unplugged the blow dryer and started combing out her hair. She smiled as she glanced over at the shower, remembering her and Dean's time in there. She could hear him snoring lightly in the bed. They had made love a few more times that night. Covered in sweat, she had kissed him and came in to shower again. She took her time under the hot water, letting it relax her now tired muscles. She was sore to say the least, but in a way that she didn't mind.

"Andrea."

Andie nearly put her hand through the wall. She turned around and Cas was standing there. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and shut the bathroom door.

"Jesus Cas! You scared the crap out of me."

Castiel averted his eyes as much as possible, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "I apologize. But we need to talk."

Andie sighed. "Well, can't it wait until I'm..ya know..actually dressed? I'm feeling a little exposed here."

"Yes, but please hurry. It's important." Cas said in a low voice.

"It always is with you." Andie motioned for the angel to turn around so she could slip back into her t-shirt and shorts. "All clear."

Cas turned around and by the look in his eyes, Andie knew that whatever was weighing on him was pretty bad. She knew that her friend had the literal weight of heaven and hell on his shoulders and she pitied him.

"What do you know about Sam?" he began. "What did Dean tell you?"

Andie shrugged, confused. "Just that whatever is going on with him is pretty messed up. He said we would talk about it later."

Cas visibly sighed. "That's good. The less you know the better. We have to leave, it isn't safe for you to be here now."

Andie took a step back, shaking her head. "But I just got here."

Castiel shook his head. These humans just didn't understand the importance of the situation. If they only knew what he was dealing with up in heaven, surely they would be more cooperative with him. Everything was in such disarray back home. The weapons cache had been stolen and Balthazar had been killed in battle. He had mourned the loss greatly on that day. Raphael was bound and determined to take over and Castiel would have to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

Andie continued her pleading. "I just don't understand. What is so dire that you need me to leave?"

Cas stared at her with anger written on his face, forcing her to back to away. "I told you before, you will know only what is necessary when it is necessary. Stop asking stupid questions Andrea." He knew that he shouldn't talk to her as if she were one of his subordinates. This girl was so important and it was killing him to not let her know what was to come. But orders were orders. And Castiel was a good soldier and a good son. He did as he was told. And right now, he was being told to get her as far away from the Winchester brothers as quickly as possible.

"Can I at least tell him goodbye before I go?" Andie asked in a small voice. She was truly scared at this point. Cas had never spoken to her in anger.

Castiel nodded and opened the bathroom door. "But please, do not waste time Andrea. It is imperative that we leave soon."

Andie walked over to the bed and gently nudged Dean awake. He rolled over and through half opened eyes smiled up at her.

"Come back for more did ya?"

Dean reached up and cupped her face, bringing her in for a gentle kiss. Andie placed her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Dean immediately knew something was wrong. He sat up and looked at her. It was at that moment that Cas stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at the angel and back to Andie in confusion.

"Andie? What's going on?"

Cas spoke up before Andie could even open her mouth. "We are leaving Dean."

"What do you mean, we?"

"He means him and I." Andie said softly. She was pissed at Cas for doing this to her, but she knew that if he said it was important she shouldn't question it.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" Dean looked at her and he could feel the fear coming off of her in waves. "Cas? What the hell is going on?'

Just then, a massive flash of lightening blasted through the night sky. The three looked at the large window of the hotel room and squinted as the light lit up the darkened room. The wind started to pick up and rain began battering the pavement outside.

"There is no time to explain Dean. Andrea and I have to go now."

"Wait just a minute! You wake me up, tell me you're leaving with my girlfriend and you aren't gonna let me know why? What the hell Cas?" Dean jumped out of bed and started pulling on his jeans.

Castiel started to step towards Andie, hand outstretched and ready to spirit her out of the room. He knew what the sudden storm outside meant. Raphael was closing in on him. He had flown under the radar for as long as he could. He knew that bringing Andie near the boys was risky. However, Andie had all but offered her soul to him to get him to bring her here, and now because she was around Dean and Sam, they were a blip on Raphael's radar again. If they were going to make it out of here they had to leave now.

Dean reached to intercept Cas' grab for Andie. With a flick of his wrist, the angel shoved him back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Dean. We have to leave now. I promise I will contact you when we are safe."

Andie looked at Dean with tears in her eyes, begging him with one look to stop all of this from happening. The storm outside picked up speed and raged harder. Cas grabbed her hand and in a blink they were gone. Dean reached out and smashed the bedside lamp to the ground in anger.

"God damn it Cas!" he yelled to the empty room. He looked out the window just as a large figure passed by, hidden in shadow. Dean immediately grabbed his .45 off of the nightstand and pointed it at the door just as it swung open.

"Whoa! Dude! It's me." Sam exclaimed as he threw his hands up.

"Jesus Christ Sam!" Dean huffed as he put the weapon down.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked as he closed the door and shook the rain off his jacket.

His older brother just sat down and ran his hand over his face. He sighed wearily. Dean looked up at his younger brother and realized something was different instantly. He looked unnaturally calm considering the bombshell that had been dropped on him this morning. The memory of what Matthew had told him came flooding back and suddenly he was very tired.

"Just Cas kidnapping Andie and taking off without any fucking answers as usual."

"Andie was here?" Sam looked at Dean and finally saw the bruise on his jaw that had started to darken where Andie had hit him. He chuckled and sat down on the opposite bed. "Guess she met Jo." He said as he pointed at the bruise.

Dean reached up and touched his jaw. "Yeah, you could say that." He smiled a little at the memory of the two girls locked in battle over him. "In all fairness though, I deserved it."

"You usually do Dean."

Dean glared at Sam but he knew he was right. Thinking for a moment he finally laid his head against the headboard and looked at his brother. If anyone had asked him he would have said that for all accounts and purposes Sam was exactly the same as he was before Stull. But he knew now that this wasn't the case. His baby brother didn't have a soul. What was bugging him was how unnervingly calm Sam was being about it.

"So…um…Sam…you doing okay?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Ya know, I really am. I can't explain it Dean. It's like this huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders." He stood and walked over to the window and watched as the storm reached a fevered pitch. "It's almost like…I don't know…losing my soul is the best thing that could have happened to me."

More lightening shot through the night sky. A tree branch slammed into the side of the building, shaking the walls. Thunder cracked overhead so loud that it made Dean wince. He had seen this kind of storm before and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Just as Sam was turning away from the window, the door to their room swung open and Raphael stepped in.

"I am only going to ask this once," Raphael sneered at the brothers, "Where is Castiel?"

"Haven't seen him." Dean smirked. He slowly rose and went to stand by his brother.

The archangel shook his head and looked up at the twosome. He raised his hand up and waved it through the air, sending the brothers flying into opposite walls, pinning them to the spot. He slowly walked over to Dean and stared him down.

"Haven't you learned anything you insignificant welp?"

"I've always been a slow learner."

"Perhaps I can refresh your memory then." Raphael spit back. He clenched his fist in front of Dean's face.

Dean screamed in pain at the top of his lungs. He felt like someone had a vice clamp around his heart and they were tightening it. He couldn't draw in a breath without it squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

Raphael released Dean and turned to face Sam. He smirked and in a flash had his arm buried inside of Sam's chest. As he watched Sam scream out he only smiled. The angel took great pleasure in watching the larger man writhe in agony.

"I see the rumors are true." He finally said, pulling his arm free. "Pinnochio has turned back into a wooden boy."

"Go fuck yourself you winged freak." Sam panted. "What the hell do you want from us now."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Samuel. Such language." Raphael dusted his hands off on his suit. "What makes you think that this has anything to do with you two morons? The world doesn't revolve around the Winchesters. So full of yourselves just like always." "No matter, I will find him and the weapon soon enough."

"Weapon? What weapon?" Dean growled.

The angel looked at him a chuckled. "Now Dean, you can't be that stupid as to think that I would ever reveal everything. Don't you humans watch movies? The bad guy always has a plan." He patted Dean on the head like a child and walked over to the door. Turning a final time he smirked at the brothers. "Oh, and Dean…that little tramp of yours…she's just.." he licked his lips, "delectable."

"You son of a bitch!"

Dean charged at the angel but it was too late. Before he could blink his eyes, Raphael was gone. He punched the wall in frustration. "If that flying sack of crap goes anywhere near Andie…"

"Don't worry Dean, Cas is with her. Do you honestly think he would be dumb enough to let anything happen to her?"

Outside, the storm finally started to blow over. Sam and Dean stood together looking out the window as the rain softly fell down.

"I don't know anymore Sam. I just don't know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay, so I am finally on the last three chapters. Yes, I said it. This is coming to an end. I am extremely anxious to get to the last book in the series. I have the title already worked out for it. Also, little bit of exciting news, well exciting for me anyway. "Far From Home" has been sent to an online book publishing website. That's right gentle readers, I am publishing it. I can't make any money off of it obviously but that is okay by me. I'm just jazzed that I will be able to hold it in my hot little hands. I have done a few edits on the original story, nothing major, just added a couple of things. As soon as I am able to, I will repost the new and improved version on here. If you would like to actually get your own copy of the book, let me know and I will get you the info. It will be at cost. So whatever the website charges to print it, is the cost. Like I said, I can't make any money. You will order it directly from them. So if you are interested, inbox me and I will keep you informed as to when it will be ready. Anyway, this will probably be the last author's note for the rest of the chapters. I just want you to focus on what is happening. Hang on to your seats kids, cuz we are about to have some slight turbulence. Love and Hugs.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns everything. 'Cept for Andie and Matt. It's his world...I just live in it.**

**Comin' Home**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Andie jerked her arm out of Cas' grasp. They were standing in the middle of the salvage yard in the early morning light. She turned and stared at him, waiting for the explanation that she knew in her heart she wouldn't get. Cas just put his head down and started walking towards the house. Andie stood there for a moment, as her knees were still shaking from the trip, contemplating jumping on the angel's back and beating the hell out of him. She knew that he was only following orders and that for some reason he said he had to protect her, but it didn't make it any easier a lot of the time. Finally realizing that it was pointless to be angry at the poor guy, she ran to catch up.

Dean slammed the trunk closed on the Impala. He stood there for a moment, seething in anger at what had happened earlier. He was damn sick and tired of all this angel crap. He wished that the civil war in the attic was over. Then maybe he could just get on with his life. "Who am I kidding?" he thought to himself. He knew deep inside that this shit would never be over. As long as their were angels, there would be demons. As long as people died, there would be ghosts. And as long as there was a heaven, there would be a hell. He inhaled sharply and ran his hand over his face.

"Get the lead out of your asses, would ya'?" he bellowed over to the trio that was ambling toward him. "I want to make it to Bobby's by nightfall."

Jo was the first to arrive at the car. She opened the back door and threw her bag in. "I don't know why we have to just take your car Dean. Mine is perfectly fine."

"Because, with Raphael on the loose, we should probably stick together." Sam answered as he approached. He stopped next to his brother and stared at him. It was strange to not feel anything for him. He supposed that it had been that way since he had returned. That he had been just going through what he figured was normal behavior. But in all honesty, the more he accepted his not having a soul, the better he felt.

Dean looked at his brother and nodded. After Raphael had left, they immediately let Jo and Matthew in on what had gone on. They all agreed that getting the hell out of Dodge was their best bet right now. Dean had instantly suggested Bobby's house. It was familiar and had everything they needed to research what the hell was going on. Dean was hoping that was where Cas had zapped Andie to. He was still pissed that once again the angel had kept them out of the loop as to what exactly they were facing. He was also pissed that he had left him and his brother to deal with Raphael alone.

Scrubbing his hand over his face in frustration, he turned and walked over to Matthew. He hadn't forgiven the angel yet, but he needed him on his side right now.

"So if your angel radar picks up any blips, you better say something real quick or it's your ass."

"Dean, I understand that you are angry with me, but let me assure you..."

Dean put his hand up to quite the man. "Angry doesn't begin to cut it pal. But right now, you're all I've got. So just do your damn job and don't make me any promises your ass can't keep."

With that he turned and climbed into the driver's seat. Just being there calmed him immediately. It was his home, always had been. He looked over as Sam climbed in and nodded at his brother. Sam just looked at him with a cold look in his eyes that actually sent chills down Dean's spine. Sighing, he turned the key. Matthew and Jo climbed into the back seat. As soon as the doors were shut, Dean peeled out of the hotel and hauled ass towards Bobby's place.

Bobby looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard the back door slam. He was surprised to see his daughter storming into the house with Cas a few steps behind her. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened, figuring that Dean had pissed her off somehow, but when she glared at him he thought better of it. He watched as she stomped upstairs, uttering curse words under her breath and winced as she slammed her bedroom door. He shook his head and looked at Cas, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you gonna tell me what happened or just stand there looking like a damn fool?"

Castiel sighed and sat down across from Bobby. He looked worse for wear, tired and troubled to say the very least. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"She is angry with me. She wants answers that I am unable to give her right now." He glanced at Bobby with sad eyes.

"Is it 'cause you don't know or you're not allowed to tell her." Bobby asked.

"Both. Communications in heaven are limited right now because of the war. I can never be sure what is real or what it planted by Raphael's soldiers."

Bobby closed his book and focused on the angel. "Why don't you run it by me and maybe we can figure it out."

Cas smiled a little. He know that the older man was trying to help. He appreciated the fact that he was wiser than most humans when it came to dealing with things beyond the average person's belief system. But the news that he had gotten so far wasn't something he thought Bobby needed to hear right now. The man had been through enough in the last two years. A saner man would have already cracked under the pressure. That was something Castiel wasn't prepared to do just yet.

"I mean, we've already averted the damned Apocalypse, how bad could it be?"

"Bobby, the Apocalypse was nothing compared to what we are facing if this war doesn't end." Cas replied quietly. "If Raphael's side wins, there is no telling what he will do to this world. He is angry and bitter at humans. He believes them to be worthless abominations."

"Christ, he sounds like Lucifer." Bobby chuckled.

The angel nodded in agreement. "He and Uriel were in league together before Anna took Uriel's life. If my father could hear them, he would have banished them a long time ago."

Cas hung his head defeatedly at the thought of his father being gone. He had tried speaking with Joshua numerous times to try to find out if the rumors of God being absent were completely overblown. However, the heavenly gardener wasn't exactly forth coming with information. He simply told Cas that when the moment was right, he would be given orders on what to do. Maybe he had been around Dean too long, but Cas' patience was starting to wear thin.

Bobby sat for a moment contemplating his next question carefully. He looked toward the stairs and then back toward the table. He had spent the last few weeks watching as the angel spent hours with Andie. Bobby couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was going on, had an awful lot to do with whatever happened to her in heaven. It went from Cas being pretty straight forward about what they were talking about to suddenly insisting that they needed privacy. Inhaling sharply he finally decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him.

"Cas...what does my daughter have to do with all of this?"

Cas knew that this question was going to arise sooner or later. He had just wished it had been later. He thought about lying to Bobby for about a split second before he realized that would most likely end with him on the receiving end of an angel sword.

"Bobby, you have to understand, what little information I have is seriously incomplete. It is complicated."

"Just answer the question." Bobby said in a quiet voice.

Castiel looked up with sad eyes at the man who had become such a good friend of his.

"We are losing to Raphael a little more each day. My brothers and sisters are either dying or jumping to his side in fear. It is utter chaos in heaven. All the weapons of heaven have gone missing now. But I believe I know where the most important one is."

Bobby's jaw dropped in shock. The room swayed a little before him as the bottom of his world dropped out. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn't even breath. He took a minute to gather himself and felt the anger hit him like a runaway train.

"You mean to tell me that first you guys go after Sam and Dean for I don't how long and now you are after my daughter?"

"Bobby, I am not sure exactly what role Andrea is to play in all of this, but yes, she seems to be very important."

Bobby clenched his fist. Cas watched as this happened, preparing for the beating to end all beatings. But it never happened. He watched as Bobby sat down and hung his head. He knew the man had been through Hell when his daughter had been possessed by Lilitu. He had felt his anguish when Andie had died as a result of it. He had already sacrificed so much for the cause, for the world, and Castiel was angry for having to make him go through this now. But he didn't have a choice. Joshua wasn't talking and all he had were rumors and wild speculations to work with.

"Bobby...I..." he started but was interrupted when Bobby raised his hand to stop him.

"I need you to go now Cas. I'm sorry. I just...I can't. Not again."

Castiel nodded in understanding. He stepped back and disappeared, leaving Bobby in the kitchen as tears fell silently from his eyes. He sat there for the longest time, not even thinking. He just let the tears fall. Finally, he wiped his face, stood and did the only thing he knew how to do...he started researching everything he could about the weapons of heaven.

Dean snored quietly in the passenger seat of the Impala. He had driven most of the way to Bobby's on very little sleep. Sam finally convinced him that he was going to get them all killed if Dean didn't pull over and let him drive. Sam looked over and saw his brother frowning slightly. He knew that Dean had his plate full once again with worrying about him, Jo and Andie. He wanted to feel bad for him, but he just couldn't. The emotions weren't there. Turning his eyes back to the road, he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal. He was itching to get to the bottom of this Raphael business. The urge to hunt the bastard was all consuming. He knew that if they could just get to Cas, they would get some answers.

He smirked as he thought about how Ruby would have gotten a real kick out of the new and improved Sam Winchester. She always said that his emotions were what held him back. They made him soft. Even when they would have sex and he would drink from her, she would urge him to be a little more aggressive. She got off on the pain. Afterward, she would bitch that he needed to be more of an animal, less Sam like. Well, now that he had no soul, he could have given her a definite run for her money. He was always so gentle with her, God help him, he was even loving at times. Now he could fuck her three ways to Sunday and leave her broken. He adjusted himself against the tightness he felt in his jeans and went back to trying to concentrate on the road.

Jo watched Sam from the backseat. She couldn't get over the fact the he had been the vessel for Lucifer. She didn't know whether to be pissed or sad. She was angry because she had died in order to keep him from saying no. He did it anyway, losing his soul in the process. But she was sad for him. The Sam Winchester she knew had been one of the best hunters because he had cared about people. Hell, he even cared about some of the monsters that he had hunted. She knew about the vampires that he had helped out. When she had heard that story, she had smiled. It frightened her to think of him not having an ounce of sympathy for anything anymore. She wondered what would he turn into. Jo shook her head and went back to looking out the window at the stars that were beginning to light up the night sky.

Matthew hadn't said a word the whole trip. He had just prayed. He prayed for answers that never came. He really wished that he could be more helpful. But he knew that if he revealed too much he would pay a horrible price. When Castiel had come to him, chastising him for letting the group know about Sam, he had explained that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He asked how he was expected to just keep putting the humans off. He was weak, he knew it. Castiel knew it. He had begged Castiel to find someone else. He said that this was too big of an assignment for him, that he wasn't ready. But the angel had insisted that he was the only one available for the job. He had felt Raphael's presence. He knew that he should have gone to face him, to help Sam and Dean, but he was terrified. And that was the most surprising thing to him of all. It wasn't that he was afraid of dying. It would have been honorable to die for the cause. But something prevented him from moving and letting his presence be known to the older angel. He felt ashamed for the first time in his life. Shaking his head slightly, he closed his eyes and continued praying for revelation. If it didn't come soon, he knew they were all royally screwed.

Bobby looked up from the book he was studying when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. He stood up and stretched, feeling his knees pop. Looking at the clock he realized that he had been at it for over 7 hours. He hadn't even noticed that it had gotten dark. He headed over towards the front door just as it opened with Dean walking in.

"Hey Bobby...is she here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. I think she's sleeping."

Dean nodded and walked past him, heading towards the stairs. He looked over his shoulder just as Jo, Sam and Matthew walked in. Seeing Bobby's look of shock at seeing Jo, he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, Jo's back by the way."

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked up to the petite blonde, pulling her into his arms.

"It's good to see ya girl. Is your mom..."

Jo looked down at the ground and shook her head sadly. Bobby didn't push the subject further, figuring that if she wanted to talk about Ellen, she would when she was good and ready. He finally clapped Sam on the back and looked over at Matthew.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Matthew, Mr. Singer. It's a real pleasure to meet you sir." Matthew extended his hand and Bobby shook it. "I have heard so much about you."

"Oh I can only imagine what those two idjits have told you."

Sam looked around and notice a huge pile of books lying in the study. He immediately headed over to them and picked one up. Reading the cover, he turned to face Bobby.

"What are you working on now? New case?"

Bobby cleared his throat as his emotions threatened to come unraveled again.

"Something like that. But hey, you all must be beat. We can talk about it later. Let's get our guests settled first. Jo, you look exhausted honey."

Jo smiled. She had missed Bobby and his patriarchal ways. She had always been fond of the man. He had been good to her mom and her for all those years. Part of her had wished at times that her mom and Bobby had let something develop between them instead of just being friends. She had always thought that they would have been a good fit together. She had hated seeing her mom alone so much. But Ellen had always insisted that her husband was the only man she would ever love and that would be the end of the discussion about it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat. Mind if I shower first though? I have man stink on me from being trapped in the car with these three chuckleheads for 9 hours."

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, they can get a little ripe, that's for sure. You do whatever you need to do sweetheart. You know where everything is, so just help yourself."

Jo stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bobby on his cheek. He hugged her and watched as she walked away. Before she disappeared upstairs, she turned around and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too Bobby." she said before moving on down the hallway.

Bobby smiled. She hadn't changed a bit. It had all but broke his heart when he had heard that Jo and Ellen had died. But even though he was sad, he had also never been prouder. They had gone out on their terms, taking some casualties with them. Shaking his head, he turned back towards Sam and Matthew.

"What do you say you boys head on upstairs. I'll be up in a minute. Just gotta take care of a few things down here. Sam, can you show him where the other spare room is?"

Matthew immediately felt at ease with Bobby. He knew that he had lost so much and yet, he still kept fighting the good fight. He was admirable.

"That would be great. Thank you." Matthew said as he picked up his bags.

"Mi casa es su casa." Bobby chuckled.

He looked at Sam, waiting for him to help Matthew out. Sam nodded and picked up his bags as well, indicating that the angel should follow him. They had all decided it might be best to not let Bobby know who Matthew truly was for the time being. The two men headed upstairs. Bobby watched them walk away. He turned back to his desk and picked up the book he had been reading. Switching off the light, he said a silent prayer that God would jump back in the game and clean his own mess up for once. He sighed wearily and headed to bed, determined to find the answers he needed in the morning. Now that everyone was here, maybe a fresh pair of eyes would find what he had missed. He had to save his daughter, even if he had to pay the ultimate price.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show. Just Andie and Matt.  
**

* * *

Comin' Home

Chapter Sixteen

Dean slipped into the bedroom as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake Andie. He listened to her gentle breathing and smiled. It felt good to just be in the same room with her. He felt like he could just relax and forget about everything when she was with him. Hecould truly breath.

Slipping off his boots, he crept over to the bed. Gently pulling back the sheets, he climbed into the bed and drew her body close to him. He inhaled her scent and kissed the top of her head.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

Andie rolled over and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, raising her face up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sorry babe, I didn't have the luxury of hopping on the Cas Express."

"It's okay, you're here now and that's all I care about."

Dean looked into her eyes and she could sense a sadness in his. She didn't know if this was the right time to bring it up, but it was now or never.

"Dean...is Sam okay?"

He exhaled slowly already dreading the question. He had purposely tried to not think about what was going on with his brother. He just wanted to relax with the woman that he loved more than his own life. He lived for her, breathed for her, would die for her. However, he knew that he couldn't keep her in the dark any longer, especially with the shit with Raphael looming over their heads.

"I don't know yet. Did Cas tell you what's going on?"

"You know Cas. Everything is need to know with him. Apparently he thinks I don't need to know anything."

Dean nodded his head in understanding. "It's all fucked up Andie. I mean, I don't even think I've fully grasped what's going on with Sam yet."

Andie could hear in voice that he was struggling to hold on to his composure. She reached her hand up and tenderly touched his cheek. She could feel his pain and it hurt her that she couldn't take it away for him.

"Honey, what it is?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling. A tear escaped his eye but he made no move to wipe it away. He normally would never have let a woman see him so weak. But with Andie, his usual macho resolve came crumbling down. Gone was the Dean Winchester bravado. He couldn't hide anything with her.

"He doesn't have a soul Andie.."

Andie sat up in shock. She sat silent in disbelief as fresh tears rolled down her lover's face. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, unable to find the words to convey what she wanted to say. She watched as Dean wiped his face. He took a deep, steading breath and continued.

"Nobody upstairs or down here even know how in the hell he got out. All they know for sure is his soul is still there. It's still in the cage with those bastards. I was in hell. I know what they do to just average souls. Hell, I did some shit that I hope you never find out about when I was down there. But Christ Andie...I don't even want to think about what they are doing to his."

Dean's breath hitched and he finally broke. Andie pulled him into her arms and did her best to comfort him. She cried right along with him. She whispered soothing words in his ear. Finally after a long while, he started to calm. His breathing slowed and he looked up into her eyes his usual fierceness returning to his.

"I'm gonna fix this Andie. Sam saved the god damned world. He deserves better."

Andie wasn't sure what Dean could possibly do to get Sam's soul back, but she knew that look in his eyes. When Dean said he was going to handle something, he meant it. She leaned in and kissed him. She felt his arms go around her as they laid back down. Soon after they were both sound asleep exhausted from having the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Sam looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past midnight. The whole house was as silent as the grave. But he wasn't even tired. He knew that he should be, and yet here he was, pacing his room like a caged lion. He felt restless. He needed to do something or he felt like he would go crazy just sitting here in the silence. Grabbing his jacket, he crept downstairs. He grabbed Dean's keys from the coffee table and slipped out of the house. Taking one last glance at the darkened house, he turned the ignition and drove off into the night.

Matthew had watched from his bedroom window, being careful not to be seen. He thought that maybe he should follow Sam, but decided that the man just needed some time to himself. Instead, he kept faithful watch over the humans in the house. He didn't understand why his brethren where so hard on them. From what he had seen, they were more loyal than most of the garrison in heaven. They took care of each other. Fought hard and faithfully. Maybe he had missed something along the way during this assignment, but he couldn't help but feel like he had been lied to. Shrugging, he went back to his watch, popping from room to room, watching his sleeping charges and praying that they would stay safe for the night.

Sam had been driving for a while when he found a bar and decided to stop. He walked in and was greeted by the scent of stale smoke and spilt beer. Looking around, he could see a few women that were definitely checking him out. He smirked to himself as he sauntered up to the bar. He ordered a beer and took a long pull of it as soon as the old bartender set it down in front of him. It wasn't long before a woman sat down next to him. He looked her over, smiling appreciatively at her low cut dress that was revealing her ample breasts. She looked up at him through heavy lidded green eyes. Her skin was tan and she had long legs that Sam could just picture being wrapped around him.

"Haven't seen you in here before."

"Haven't been here before." he smirked, taking another drink of his beer.

"I'm Anne."

"Nice to meet you Anne. What can I do for you?" Sam turned and faced her. He looked her up and down, licking his lips. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he suddenly felt like his libido had shot into over drive.

"Well, how 'bout we start with you buying me a drink?"

Anne placed her hand on Sam's thigh and was slowly stroking her finger up and down it. Sam looked down, grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. She was taken aback by the sudden action. Her breath caught in her throat however when he leaned in slowly and whispered in her ear.

"Now Anne, are you sure that's all you need from me?"

Sam pulled back and stood up to leave. He didn't look back as he walked out of the bar. By the time he got to the Impala, he could hear the girl's footsteps fast approaching. He opened the passenger door and stood there. She looked at him and smiled as she climbed in. He slammed the door and got in on the other side. Not even looking at the woman, he asked where they should go. Anne told him her address. Sam peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the road. Not a word was spoken as they drove towards their destination. Pulling up to an apartment building, he shut the car off and they climbed out, heading inside. Anne had barely gotten her door open when Sam spun her around and smashed his lips into hers.

Sam kicked the door shut, never breaking the kiss. Backing her up against the wall he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head. She moaned into his mouth as he continued to devour her lips. He pressed his body against hers, letting her know just how turned on he was. The need to breath was the only thing that broke them apart. Gasping, she looked up at him. Her lips were swollen and red from his sudden attack on them. Sam reached up and tenderly stroked his thumb over the bottom one.

"I don't even know your name."

"I didn't give it." Sam replied, his voice husky with need.

His hands grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her on his lap and continued to ravish her lips. She gasped as she felt his mouth kiss and suck on her neck, occasionally nipping at the more sensitive spots. Sam's hands tangled themselves in her hair, yanking her head back to give him better access to her throat. Anne gasped as his lips ravished her. She shuddered as a feral sound escaped Sam's throat, animalistic and raw.

Sam pulled back and looked down into her lust blown eyes. Her skin was flushed with the heat of her blood pumping harder than it ever had before. He watched as her hands reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Sam noticed they were shaking a little. He reached up and gently took her hands in his, raising them up and kissing the inside of her wrist. She gasped as his grip tightened and he pinned her arms over her head. Sam grabbed her waist and lifted her up, flipping her onto her back. He tore her blouse off in one swift movement, pulling the straps of her bra down her shoulders. A moan escaped her as he took her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening bud. Anne's hand reached down and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his mouth closer. He bit down on her nipple and she whimpered at the simultaneous pleasure and pain he was inflicting.

Sam slowly slid his other hand down her body until he reached the bottom of her skirt. He spread her legs open and reached up underneath and felt her lace thong soaking wet already. Looking into her eyes, he smirked and slid two fingers inside of her. He watched her eyes shut and her mouth open in a silent gasp. Sliding down, he pushed her skirt up higher and ripped her panties off, allowing him better access to her. He flicked his tongue over her swollen clit as his fingers fucked into her tight channel. Anne swiveled her hips in an attempt to get even closer to his mouth that was devouring her. She could feel the heat building in her belly, shooting up her spine. "Oh...oh...God!" she screamed out as her orgasm exploded through her body. She gasped, unable to breath as pinpricks of light shot across her vision as she squeezed her eyes closed tighter. Sam didn't stop, he just sucked her clit harder into his mouth as his fingers continued to work in and out of her tight, pulsing channel. He twisted his fingers around and hooked them, hitting her G-spot and causing her to scream out again as another wave of mind numbing pleasure hit her. He continued to slowly slide his fingers inside of her, helping her to come down from her high. He watched as her body finally started to visibly relax. Lifting her off the couch, he carried her towards the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Anne's mind was reeling. She found that forming a single coherent thought proved increasingly difficult. She wasn't in the habit of doing this. Usually she just had the men buy her drinks and then she would move on. Occasionally, sure, she would take some of the cuter ones home. But usually she was the one in control. But this man had taken over. Part of it scared her, but that was quickly over-ridden by the exquisite pleasure he was giving her.

Sam laid her down on the bed as he started to undress. She licked her lips as she looked at his perfectly sculpted upper body. Muscles tight like the Greek statues she had seen in books and magazines. She watched as he unbuckled his jeans and quickly shed them. Leaving his boxers on, he crawled up her body and kissed her lips again. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. A moan escaped her again as she wound her fingers into his soft, brown hair. She could stay like this forever. She wanted this to last as long as possible. She slowly kissed him back. Tongues stroking each other, teeth gently biting lips, softly and sensuously. She felt his hand stroke her cheek tenderly. She sighed at his touch.

She slipped her hand into his boxers and started stroking his already hard cock. The tip already weeping with pre-cum. Anne ran her thumb over the swollen tip, quickly earning a low growl of pleasure from Sam. She pushed him up and pulled his shorts off, indicating with her eyes for him to lie back. She leaned down and took him into her mouth. Slightly gagging at the size of him. She reminded herself to breath through her nose, letting her throat relax as she slowly took him all the way in, feeling him hit the back of her throat.

"Jesus Christ baby..." Sam hissed. "Feels so good."

Her mouth was hot and wet as it enveloped him. She pressed the tip of her tongue on the vein as she pulled up, the seal she made with her lips so tight that Sam felt as if he had a fucking Hoover sucking him off. His hands tangled into her hair as he pressed her head down farther, simultaneously lifting his hips as she sank her mouth down again. Her free hand had a vice grip on his shaft and was stroking him at the same time. He could feel his balls tightening, his release close. He tried to pull her off, not wanting to cum just yet but she wasn't letting go. His breath coming out in short gasps, he struggled to get her to stop. Finally her pulled her up and her mouth made an obscene pop as his cock dislodged from her lips.

Flipping her over, he positioned himself between her legs. He grabbed her left leg, throwing it up over his shoulder. He looked down at her as she bit her lip. She knew that this was probably going to be a little painful. He was by far the biggest guy she had ever been with. She shivered as he kissed her ankle, the sensation sending jolts of electricity down her leg straight to her soaking wet womanhood. Anne felt him rub the tip up and down her dripping slit, teasing her.

"Please..." she panted.

Sam smirked. "Please what? I want to hear you say it. Tell me how bad you want this."

"Please..I need you inside me. I want you so bad." she begged.

Anne was quickly obliged. In one hard thrust, Sam buried himself inside her. He paused for a few seconds to let her adjust to him. He always had to do that with Jess too. Once he felt her body relax, he started slowly moving in and out. Closing his eyes at the feeling of being sheathed in her tight channel his mind started to drift. He listened to Anne panting quietly with each slow thrust. His free hand reached down to cup her breast, pinching the nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"God, you're so tight." he growled out as his pace started to quicken. His thrust getting harder and deeper. "I could fuck you all night baby."

"Uh..yes..right there..." Anne chanted over and over. "Fuck...so good..."

Sam reached down and lifted her hips up so that he could get even deeper into her. Jess had always liked it when he did this move on her. His eyes closed again as he pushed deeper and deeper.

"Mmm...you feel so good Sammy..."

Sam was about to stop and ask how she knew his name, considering he knew he had never told her. He opened his eyes and was looking right at Jess. She smiled up at him. Reaching up to stroke his arm.

"It's been so long baby." she purred. He watched as she threw her head back as another orgasm rocked through her. "Please baby, don't stop. Don't ever stop." she cried out. "Fuck me harder Sam..please.."

He knew that he was seeing things. Consciously knew that Jess was dead. Remembered that she was in Hell because he had seen her with that bastard Michael. He remembered watching her fuck the angel with wild abandon, laughing at the pain Sam had been in.

Sam grabbed Anne's hips so tightly that surely there would be bruises in the morning. He slammed himself into her over and over, trying to drive Jess' memory from his brain. He closed his eyes again hoping that when he opened them again, Jess would be gone. He tried everything he could think of to clear his head of Jessica's face. Sam could hear Anne screaming in ecstasy. Her voice was almost gone at this point. Finally he opened his eyes and looked down to see Anne's face. Her eyes were almost black in appearance because her pupils were so lust-blown.

Before she could register what was happening, Anne was suddenly flipped over onto her knees. Sam once again grabbed her by the hips and slammed back into her from behind. She didn't think that it was possible for him to go any deeper than he already had been, but he quickly proved her wrong. Repeatedly she cried out from the orgasms wracking her body. She had so many at this point that she had lost count. Both their bodies were so drenched with sweat that the sheets were soaked. She made the decision right then and there that she was ruined for any other man that might come along. There was no possible way for anyone else to measure up to this guy. She had never felt such euphoria before. She had even come damn close to passing out a few times. She had lost all track of time and reason. All she knew was the intense pleasure that he was bringing to her.

Sam continued his thrusting at a feverish pace. Leaning down, he nipped at the sensitive flesh on her lower back. His hand reared back and slapped her ass so hard that it left a large handprint. Anne mewled and slammed herself backwards into him. She liked it rough and that just spurned Sam on. He reached up and grabbed her by the hair at the nape of her neck, jerking her head back. Adjusting his angle just a bit, he drove himself deeper into her. This was intense even for him but he was so far gone at this point he didn't care. It had been so long since he had really just let loose like this.

"Not since me, right Sam?"

Sam looked down, horrified to see Ruby's black eyes looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Don't stop Sam. You know how I like it. I love it when you fuck me like this." she teased.

Sam shook his head and started to slow down, losing his rhythm. But Ruby just laughed and leaned up on her knees with her back against his chest and drew his arms around her waist as she continued to slam herself onto him. Her hand reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and forced his face into her shoulder. Her sent was intoxicating. He could practically taste the demon blood coursing through her veins. It was his drug and Ruby had been his pusher.

"Come on Sammy," she panted, "Just a little taste. No one will know."

Before he could even think to stop himself, he bit down onto her shoulder hard enough to break the skin a little. He heard Anne cry out, from either pain or pleasure, he couldn't be sure which. He could taste her coppery blood in his mouth and knew in an instant that she wasn't Ruby.

"Ugh...Harder..." Anne rasped out.

Sam drove himself into her harder and faster, determined to drive his memories away. He let all the pain, frustration, fear, and hurt pump out of him as he came deep inside of Anne with a loud and earth shattering cry that erupted from his chest. Both of them collapsed onto the mattress, trying desperately to draw in oxygen.

"That was...just...I can't even think right now." Anne giggled. "Just..wow."

Sam looked over at her and tried to smile but found that he just couldn't do it. He had planned to just get in and get out. To "pull a Dean" as he always used to call it. But looking at her he realized that would be a dick move even for the new and improved him. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed.

"It's Sam."

Anne looked at him, confusion apparent on her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My name. It's Sam." he replied, looking up towards the ceiling. "You wanted to know my name. So now you do."

Anne reached over and stroked his face gently. She noticed his brow furrowed in concentration. Something in his eyes made her heart ache for him. He seemed so lost and alone all of a sudden.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sam." she finally said as she leaned over and tenderly kissed his cheek. She yawned and felt her eyes drifting shut. Her last thought was that she seriously hoped he would be here when she woke up. She drifted off with a contented smile on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was gone.


End file.
